Harry Potter And The Bohemian Rhapsody
by Potter0Lover
Summary: My story of Harry Potter, with my ending. Things that happened in the real story, don't nessacerily happen in this one.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning...**

Hermione smiled as she stepped onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. How she missed the certain aroma in the air. The smell you can only sense when you are around people like yourself. Hogwarts was arguable Hermione's favourite place to be. After all the turmoil over the summer, god knows, Hermione needed to go somewhere to get away from it all. Sure Hogwarts had it's down side. The stress of school work, getting assignments done and handed in. Plus all the other stuff, Harry's frustration at You-Know-Who's return, Ron not caring about anything but telling Harry how to run he's Quidditch team and of course the always annoying Draco Malfoy whom she would be sharing a common room with and would have too see every Friday night for annual Prefect meetings and every second Thursday to patrol the corridors. It was going to be a very eventful year, but Hermione was not going to let all that get to her. This was her final year and she was determined to enjoy it, that doesn't mean she will be slacking off. Everything will be the same, but Hermione made a promise to herself she would not get too involved in her school studies. She would lay down some time for herself and her friends.

As she stepped onto the train and found the Head Cabin she sat down, making herself comfortable, she pulled out the first book she could find, which just so happened to be one of her new purchases from Borgin and Burkes.

_Anchient Tales From The Last Trinacale. _

She was so intangled in her book that she didn't notice someone walk in and sit opposite her. He fumbled around for something, then rested his eyes on Granger. He stared at her with his notorious smirk, a devious plan developing in his head. He stood up slowly, his smirk growing wider and then he let out the biggest scream. Hermione must have hit the roof cause Draco Malfoy went flying backwards onto his seat, he didn't mind at all, as he was laughing so hard his veins were popping out.

Once Hermione had calmed herself down, she took the book she was reading and hit Malfoy over the head with it. That stopped him laughing and he angrily grabbed the book from her.

"Don't ever hit me again, Mudblood," Malfoy said, holding the book above his head. Hermione straightened her robes out and sat back down. Malfoy stared at her confused, then he looked at the book above his head and back at her.

"Aren't you gonna fight me for your book back, Granger?" Malfoy asked, oblivious as too why she wasn't calling him every insult under the sun.

"Nope," She simply replied, staring out the window waiting too hear the whistle signal that the train was moving. Then she'd go find Harry and Ron. Remind them that she has to stay in the Head Cabin all the way to Hogwarts and hopefully they will ask too join her. But seen as they both know who is Head Boy, she doubts they will even concider it or even think of inviting her to join them.

"Why?" Malfoy asked, sitting down and pulling the book towards his chest. He had no idea why he was asking her these questions, but he could sense something had changed about her. He remembered oh-so-clearly the order his father had reminded him about in the car on the way to the train station. He figured when he first saw Granger that then was the best time to call a truce. And the fact they were both Heads helped him out a lot, at least he had a plausible excuse. He was kinda hoping that Granger would ask for the truce first, but that little plan was so far failing.

"Well, Malfoy. I know that you won't give my book back without a fight and frankly I am too tired to argue with you the whole way too Hogwarts so I am just going to mind my own business and hopefully you will do the same. Once, you are finished hugging my book, if you have any sense of decency in you. Unlikely.You'll give it back." She smiled, satisfied with her response and looked back out the window.

"Who are you, Mudblood, to tell Draco Malfoy that he has no decency,"

Hermione pretended not to hear him. She had heard Malfoy call her Mudblood a million times and albeit to most witches and wizards the name was still a disgrace, she really didn't care about it anymore. Finally, the whistle sounded and she felt the train begin to move. Standing up, she grabbed her book bag and without looking at Malfoy, she stepped out. Searching up and down the train she couldn't find Harry or Ron anywhere, she had asked Neville and Seamus but they said they hadn't seen them at all. She ran into Ginny along the way, but Ginny said she slept over Lavenders and came with her. That made Hermione anxious. "Where could they be." she thought. Getting tired and hungry she decided to head back to the head cabin, maybe they were avoiding her cause they knew she wanted them too sit with her. That's probable it she thought as she opened the door to the cabin. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp before slamming the door shut. She heard fumbles and a lot of profanity being spoken then the door opened again and out came Pansy Parkinson.

"Granger," Pansy spat out looking up and down at her. Hermione thought she saw a hint of jealousy lurk in her eyes before she turned around said goodbye to Malfoy and walked away, knocking Granger into the wall. Hermione rubbed her shouldar and slowly walked in and shut the sliding door. Malfoy was looking down at his shoes with a tad bit of red on his face.

"Malfoy, did you do anything on my side of the cabin" Hermione asked, staring at her seat and hoping that nothing remotely foul had happened there. Malfoy shook his head, and Hermione sat down.

"Next time, maybe you should put a "do-not-disturb" sign on the door then innocent eyes like mine won't see hidious displays like that!"

Malfoys embarrassment turned to anger and he glared at her.

"At least I can get some, you've probable never had a real boyfriend in your life, let only a real shag" Malfoy snapped, his words disturbed Hermione in a way he would never know. She shuddered as if she was disgusted and rolled her eyes. Grabbing her book bag and hugging it she stared out the window.

Yes, she had never had a real boyfriend. At the time she thought Viktor Krum was, but she realised that he was merely just a fling. Over the years she had dated many guys, none of which ever sat foot in Hogwarts. They were all the dumb clueless boys that occupied her neighbourhood. She would never dream of dating anyone who went to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was always a place were she could be whatever she wanted to be. At home, she had no choice but too be herself. And noone not even Ron or Harry knew of the ghastly things she had done before and after being accepted into Hogwarts. Let's just say, it's always the quiet one's who cause the most trouble.

Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. Completely forgeting that Malfoy was in the room and not noticing that he had been staring at her the whole time. He's eyes gazed over her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. He remembered the scrawny bushy haired brat he met in Year 1, the annoying over-achiever he labelled Mudblood in Year 2, the stubborn but daring Granger who slapped him in Year 3 and the potter loving sidekick he grew to despise in Year 4.

Since then he's hatred for the golden trio had grown so fierce that he often day dreamed about what he would do to all three of them if he had the chance. That's why he didn't put up fight with his father when he asked him to get close to Granger, listen to her and gain her trust. The Dark Lord was getting stronger everyday and he wanted to make sure that when he was at his strongest. He would have a clear path to Harry Potter. Malfoy understood that, and it excited him too know he knew of Potters fate before anybody else, and screwing with Grangers head, toying with her feelings and her heart. What better way to get revenge on her. What better way to build her up to bring her crashing down. It was the perfect payback. If only he couldn't help but feel disgusted by the thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. THANK YOU.**


	2. Salem Nevista

**Chapter 2**

**Salem Nevista **

_She breathed in then out and took a close look at the letter she had in her hand. "This cannot be." she thought outloud. Her fathers voice snapped her back into reality. _

_"It is real, Hermione, I am so sorry you had to find out this way." _

_Hermione felt tears, she couldn't believe what she was reading. It seemed so harsh, so unjustified. She ripped up the peice of paper and threw it in the bin. She looked at her father and then walked towards the door. Without turning around she said her final words before she made her way to the train station. _

_"We won't let them win. We will fight. He has done this too us, to my world, to me for the last time." Her father hugged her goodbye sprouting tears, with one last look at her father, she walked through the wall. As she came face-face with the hustle and bustle of the wizarding world she's grown to love and hate at the same time. She hoped on the train with a casual walk, speaking to noone, not caring about anything but revenge._

Hermione awake with a start, someone was standing over her. She looked up, it was the lady who pushed the trolleys. Hermione jumped back a bit and then smiled.

"Is everything okay." She said, sitting up. She looked around and Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

"You fell asleep dear, we have arrived. Would you mind hoping off" The lady said, very politely. Hermione had no time too notice, she looked around and realised that they had indeed arrived at Hogwarts.

"Stupid Malfoy" She whispered to herself "Didn't even have the _decency _to wake me up." She straightened her school robes and grabbed her book bag. Making her way off the train and onto Hogwarts station, she looked around for any sign of lifeform, but there was none. She thought about it for a few minutes and then with eyes wide open she began running up too Hogwarts. she was really angry at Malfoy now for making her late. Even though, she was part too blame. It was her who fell asleep. She hadn' slept well over the summer and needed some extra shut eye but she didn't think that she was that tired. And it is Malfoy that we are talking about. Since when did he do anything remotely nice for anybody but himself?.

She shrugged it off and made her way silently passed the Whomping Willow. She tried her best not to disturb it. It looked pretty beaten up already and she knew one false move would set it off. Once safely passed, she burst into a sprint again. She ran and ran until she got to the entrance of the Great Hall.

She could hear people chattering and knew that Dumbledore's speech was over and that everyone was sitting down to eat. She prepared herself mentally for all eyes to turn on her and start whispering. As she opened the doors, she was shocked and a tad offended when everyone just looked at her for a second then went back to their conversations. The only people to really watch her walk towards the Gryffindor table and sit down were Malfoy and Professor Snape. Hermione smiled at Ginny as she scooted over towards her.

"Where have you been? It's not like you to miss Dumbledores opening speech. Too you, it is so fascinating." Ginny said, placing some mashed pototoe on Hermiones plate.

"I fell asleep, and Ferret boy didn't wake me up. Where's Harry and Ron?" she asked rolling her eyes and noticing that their usually places were empty. Ginny shrugged and handed her some chicken wings.

"I assumed you all were togeather, but obviously not. I have no idea where Harry or my brother are. I am really starting to get worried." Ginny said, looking at the doors and back to Hermione. Hermione frowned and Ginny was distracted by Lavender telling her about this cute boy who asked her out on the train. Hermione was starting to get worried too. They weren't on the train and there not at dinner, which Hermione knew was weird cause everybody, including Malfoy, knows how Ron likes to eat, like a horse.

She looked up at the teachers table and saw Professor McGonagal signaling for her too come over. Hermione nodded and turned back around to Ginny, who was laughing at what Lavender said the boys pick up line was.

"Just going to talk to McGonagall, be back in a minute" she said, getting up and walking towards the front of the Great Hall, Ginny nodded and continued listening to Lavenders story in a fit of laughter. Hermione walked up the stairs behind the teachers and kneeled down beside McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Albus and I were very worried about you, Miss Granger. It is not like you to be late. Is everything alright?" McGonagall asked, clutching her robes and staring at her in a way that gave Hermione chills. Hermione shook her head, and apologised. She couldn't help but wonder why McGonagall wasn't telling her off or why she thought there could be something wrong. Then her eyes flashed to Ginny and it all came togeather. She must know something about Harry and Ron. Why they are not here or why they weren't on the train. Hermione gulped and made eye contact with McGonagall, who sensed the sudden change in Hermione.

"Professor, do you happen to know where Ron and Harry are. They weren't on the train and there not at dinner. Has something happened to them?" Hermione saw the change in her eyes that went from worried to confusion. McGonagall looked at Gryffindor table and back at Hermione.

"Well, no. I assumed that Mr Weasley and Mr Potter were with you. You haven't seen them at all today" McGonagall asked, the worry returning to her eyes. Hermione shook her head and began to fear that something bad had happened. She looked at Dumbledore who wasn't showing any signs of worry or anxiousness or anything. He just sat there looking at McGonagall with his glasses on the tip of his nose. They looked at each-other a certain way, Hermione couldn't understand it. It was like they were talking to each-other with their eyes. McGonagall straightened her robes and Hermione didn't notice her nod at him. She looked back at Hermione.

"I am sure everything is alright. If something had happened then we wouldn't be here Miss Granger. We would be out looking for them. Too be sure we will send an urgent letter to the Weasleys asking for an explanation and we shall inform you as soon as we hear anything. Now go and finish your dinner Miss Granger. Do you need any help finding the head dormatories after supper?"

McGonagall finished off, Hermione shook her head and said a polite 'No, thank you' before standing up and walking back to Gryffindore table.

She caught Malfoys glare while she was walking and returned it by smiling then sat down. She laughed a bit inside, cause she knew that the smile would confuse the hell out of him. Eating the rest of her dinner, she stared at the wooden doors that led out of the Great Hall until Ginny said she was going to bed, Hermione smiled half-heartedly, grabbing her wand she stood up and followed her out. They climbed up the stairs silently and when they turned the corner, they screamed, both running into something hard and rough. They looked up and it was Ron and Harry. They both were covered in dirt and had bloody bruises on their face and hands. Hermione sqealed and Ginny sighed.

"What the bloody hell happened to you Ronald Weasley?" Ginny asked putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him like their mother would do after they got in a spot of trouble. Ron screwed up his nose and smiled awkwardly. He was about to say something when he was interupted by the sudden annoying voice of Malfoy. All four Gryfindors turned to look at him as he made his way towards them with Pansy Parkinson on his side and Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Golden Trio and look, they have brought a friend. Mini-Weasel. What happened to you two, get into a dueling match over who gets to screw Granger first." He said, laughing along with Pansy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Sod off Malfoy, you great turd" Ron said, over Hermione and Ginny. Malfoy stopped laughing and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. He then looked back at Ron.

"I am great, aren't I. Can't say I am a turd though cause that would be "_lieing_". That is where you got it wrong Weasel. Well I must be off, not everyone in this school goes to bed alone, you know" He said, putting his arm around Pansy as she giggled and smirked at Ginny and Hermione not caring for there utter disgust. Ginny pretended to vomit when Pansy passed by and Hermione turned to Ron and Harry.

"Can you believe I have to live with that sodden git all year and too make matters worse Parkinson is going to be in there tonight. I may hear funny stuff. Why couldn't you be head boy Ron?."

Ron apolgised saying he wasn't smart enough and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry saw that as the perfect opportunity to excuse himself, saying that he was going to take a shower and Ron should too, cause he smelt terrible. Ron retaliated by saying that they smelt as bad as each other. They hurried off leaving Ginny and Hermione to trail after them screaming that they wanted too know what was going on. After a while they lost them and Ginny turned to a puffing Hermione.

"I am too tired to go chasing after my brother for some god damn answers. If it was serious they would have told us right, maybe they did something that will get them in trouble and they knew you'd tell them off for it so they skipped dinner and were planning to head straight to the showers. Anyways, you should get some sleep too. We will find out tomorrow morning what happened. Do you want me to wake you up so you don't miss breakfast and you're not late for your first class." Ginny asked, Hermione was just getting her breath back.

"No Ginny, it's fine. I will be up early, thank you anyway and I suppose your right. But whatever they did they can't hide from my wrath for too much longer. No doubt they've done something troublesome and are afraid of the concequences. Well see you tomorrow Ginny." They nodded and smiled as they went there separate ways. Hermione took a bit of time finding the Head Dormitories, she kept thinking about what Harry and Ron could have done and forgot to take the right turns. But once she did she was most relieved that the painting was a lady and not something to do with Slytherin. She smiled, as she stopped in front of the lady who's gold emblem said her name was Dimitra.

"Well, Hello, Miss Granger, or should I say Head Girl" Dimitra asked, smiling at her. Dimitra was a very beautiful women. She was a middle aged women with a sweet face and a lovely dress. It was white with maroon flowers on it and it flooted about around her. She was standing in a dark forest with a crown on and a apple in one hand. It looked quite simarliar to Snow White. Hermione remembered reading about paintings like this one. The often change to suit circumstances. So, she knew that Dimitra wouldn't be here for long. Probable why Malfoy didn't kick up a stink about having a girl as his chamber portrait.

"Hello, Dimitra. Please call me Hermione. I am so sorry but I don't have a password. Do I choose one right now." She said, smiling sweetly and hoping that she didn't have to walk all the way back to the Great Hall or even worse ask Malfoy to open the door for her.

"Yes, Hermione. Mister Malfoy has already chosen his password. You two will have separate passwords. What will yours be dear?"

Hermione thought about this long and hard. She wanted a password that nobody would even think of being hers. For no particular reason at all she wanted to have a password that was all her own. Nothing to do with Hogwarts or Harry and Ron. She suddenly thought of the perfect one."Um, how about...Salem Nevista..nobody will know what that is"

"Perfect" Dimitra said, waving goodbye as the door swung open. Hermione was relieved to see that Malfoy was no where in sight. She stared around the room and took in her surrondings. So this is home, she thought.

The place had traditionally been decorated in Green and Red. On one side, which she assumed was Malfoy's. There was a big lounge, two sofa chairs, a fireplace, a wooden table, a bookcase with a studying desk next to it. The walls were painted black, just like hers and the carpet was soft and fluffy. Hermiones side looked quite the same, except she had two lounges and two bookcases. A request she made last year, because of all the people she would invite over and also because she had a lot of books. That was obvious enough for her not to have a reason.

Hermione smiled to herself as she made her way up the marble staircase towards her room. Opening the door, she put a locking charm on it and a voice actavator. Only Hermiones voice could open it. Her password was Eliza. Her nickname. Nobody at Hogwarts called her by that or even knew she had a nickname. Well they knew people other than her friends called her Granger and Slytherins called her Mudblood. Eliza was only for her non-magical friends, if you can call them that anyway.

Placing her wand on the nightside table, she jumped on her new bed and rolled around in it, for a minute, trying to get comfortable. It was nice and warm that she almost fell asleep right then and there. Not noticing eyes staring straight at her or the noises that the owner of the eyes made until the thing came towards her. She opened her eyes in horror and screamed. There next to her pillow was a white owl, she sighed and took the letter from it and watched it fly away. Not really caring who it was from she tossed it aside and fell back on her bed, kicking of her shoes. She used her wand to transform her school robes into pajamas, tucking herself in and turning of the light.

She didn't pass a thought that the letter could be important.

Very important.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. THANK YOU.**


	3. Harmonica

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

**Harmonica**

Hermione awoke with a start as she heard chattering and loud noises coming from the Common Room. She groaned, and kicked the blankets off of her. Grabbing her wand, she opened her door angrily and stormed down the stairs. Coming into view she saw Pansy and Draco laughing at a retarded Crabbe and Goyle. They were walking around like zombies, knocking into each-other with their hands straight forward and there head parallel. Hermione let out a bit of a laugh, but quickly catched herself.

She walked over to Malfoy and tapped him on the shouldar. He turned around with a huge smile that changed into disgust once he saw who touched him. He motioned for Pansy to shut up and she did. It was really quite astonishing to see how dumb some girls can get.

_"I guess blondes aren't always the bimbos". _Hermione thought. She then caught Malfoys eye and gave him a questionable glare.

"Who the hell do you think you are making all this goddamn racket?" Hermione said, arms folded over. A certain mysterious confidence exploding in her which was very rare seen as she was face to face with a man who can often make her feel like she's the lowest form of nothing that has ever walked the earth. But, somehow, after what she had endured over the summer. She knew that she could handle whatever he threw at her. She mentally prepared herself to hear a cloud of verbal retailation. The normal "Mudblood" or "Potty's Biatch".

The kind of insults only Malfoy could get away with, cause if any one else said it. It would just sound silly. But, Malfoy had a way with people, he could manipulate them into doing whatever he wanted them too do. She saw Malfoy look her up and down then break into a smirk.

"Sorry, Granger. We were being inconciderate. We will try to keep the noise down for you." Malfoy nodded, satisfied with his response and tried his best not to laugh outloud. The expression on Hermione's face was priceless. It was a mix of shock and disappointment. It was natural to think Malfoy had gone crazy, saying something like that. Actually, apologising, for his behaviour. On the other hand the disappiontment really bugged her, she had worked herself up for a full out blow and Malfoy was just sitting there smiling at Pansy and laughing at Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione was furious, she wanted to kick some ass. As Malfoy turned around too her and raised his eyebrows, she pulled her head to the side a bit.

"Are you on drugs, Malfoy? You been drinking the kool aid" Hermione said, she tried to say something nasty or intelligent but she couldn't think of anything. She was so confused. Malfoy was suppose to be making her life a living hell. Annoying her at every opportunity and here stands a perfect opportunity to push her buttons but he isn't doing anything. Just apologising for his _'inconciderate behaviour'_. Why couldn't he apologise for tormenting her over the years. She remembered him last night, he wasn't being nice at all. He was being, well, he was kinda being nice. Didn't put much effort into insulting them. He could have said a million things about Harry and Ron with them in that state. But, he didn't. All he did was talk about sex.

That reminded her, she needs to find out what happened between Harry and Ron. Without waiting for an answer she rushed upstairs and bolted into her room. Grabbing her bookbag, throwing everything out of it onto her bed, she opened her trunk and pulled out her Potions book, Arithmency, Care for Magical Creatures etc etc. She jumped into the shower, washing her hair and face, she turned off the water and threw on clean robes, she did her hair then grabbed her bag and just when she was about to leave she spotted the letter. She had no time to read it and threw it in her bag. Racing down the stairs, she flew right into someone and fell on top of them. As she opened her eyes, she was staring at none other than...Crabbe. She jumped up and brushed herself off. Malfoy and Pansy were laughing their heads off and Goyle was helping Crabbe up.

"Watch where your going, Mudblood" Goyle growled, Hermione didn't care what he said and walked past him. She then turned around and pushed him onto the floor on top of Crabbe. Pansy and Malfoy squealed with laughter, they fell off there chairs and onto the floor. Hermione laughed as well and made her way out into the corridor. Strolling down the hall on the way to Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione passed a number of first year students who cowered when they saw her, but as she smiled they relaxed and said, _'Good Morning'. _She finally made it to the Gryffindor tower and said the password. "Accio Rependo".

The fat lady opened the door for her, and Hermione walked in. No-one was awake yet so she decided to sit down on the chair and wait for someone to come out. Opening her book bag, she pulled out her Potions book and begun to glide through it. She had read it a million times over summer but was just having another quick look. When she was finished, she put it back in and was just about to close her bag when the letter she recieved last night came into view. She looked around, seeing noone was in there yet. She decided to read it.

"Hmmm...Wonder who it is from." She said, to noone in particular. She dropped her bag on the couch and picked up the letter and ripped it open. Pulling out a simple bit of parchment she untangled it and begun to read.

_**Hermione Granger,**_

_**I will not detail my real identity in this letter. You will know me as Harmonica. I want you to understand, first of, I mean you no harm. I am here to warn you. For dark times lay ahead. For you and your friends. Someone is planning some evil things and they are already at work acheiving them. Someone who you **__**do not**__** associate with is trying to befriend you in an emerciful way. He is trying to get you to feel comfortable around him. So, that he can somehow learn more about the boy who lived. Harry Potter. I know what you may be thinking. Why am I telling you this?. Well, it's because I too care for young Mr Potter. He's safety means alot too me. I am watching him very closely and I am observing his actions and surroundings. I will continue to update with you my process, as too will you. My owl will be at your window every Thursday night. With a new letter. If you please. I know how your mind works Miss Granger and I know that after this letter you will be doing a lot of detective work to find the culprit. I can not tell you who it is. You must find out on your own. This is not a test. This is so you can make your own mind up about this person. So that you can understand the reasons and hopefully do whatever you can to stop this person from harming Harry. I will in the near future let you know who I am exactly. But, for now, keep your eyes open. Don't make new friendships and keep the old one's intact. It is your choice of whether you want to inform Mr Potter or Mr Weasley of this letter and/or of the evil that someone, who will remain annoymous, is planning. That is all I will leave you with. If you have any questions, please write them down and my owl will mail them too me when she returns to your room next Thursday. **_

_**Take care, and stay alert.**_

_**Harmonica.**_

Hermione's eyes widened throughout the whole letter. She read it and re-read about six times before she jumped up and ran up the Marble staircase that led to the girls dormitories. Banging on the prefect door. Where Ginny shared a room with Lavender. She heard cursing and then someone opened the door quite suddenly. Ginny stood there with sleep in her eyes and staring at Hermione with utter rage.

"Hermione. You said you were getting up early, but this early." Ginny groaned, leaning on the door. Hermione shoved her inside and shut the door. She pushed her on the bed and with no words she handed her the letter. Ginny read it then re-read it three times. She looked at Hermione and then back at the letter.

"Do you know who sent it?" Ginny asked, now wide awake and staring at the letter in utter shock. Hermione shook her head and sat next to Ginny.

"I have absolutely no idea. I wanted to show you before I even thought of showing Harry or Ron. What are we going to do?. Harry is already stressed enough thinking about how you-know-you will get to him. Should we tell him about this?" Hermione asked, taking the letter from her and folding it back up into her book bag.

"Who knows, Hermione. Maybe we should do some research before we decide to tell Harry. We should make a list of people who are treating you differently. But, it's only the second day of school who could be treating you differently?" Ginny asked, with confusion. Hermione's eyes widened and she remembered this morning. Malfoy. Malfoy was changing. He was being nicer, he wasn't annoying her as much as he did. He had completely changed. It made perfect sense. But, how could it be this easy.

"Ginny. Malfoy has been acting very different towards me. This morning he was in the Common Room with Pansy and his goons They were making a whole heap of noise and when I confronted him about it, he apologised and said he'd keep it down. That's not like Malfoy at all, is it?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows at Ginny. Ginny nodded and thought about it for a minute. It did make sense.

"Well now we have a suspect, what are we going too do about it?" Ginny asked, standing up and walking over to her dressing table.

Hermione thought about it for a minute. It was all so sudden. What could she do, confront Malfoy. Tell him she knows his little plan and he won't get away with it. Should she go straight to Dumbledore and see if he knows anything about it. Or should she just tell Harry and let the Trio deal with it togeather. For the first time in a long time she didn't know what to do. Then it hit her. It was perfect. It was sheer brilliance.

"I've got it Ginny. I will play along with it." Hermione said, smiling broadly and waving her hands as she discussed her plan with Ginny. Ginnys confused stare broke into a mischievious grin and she laughed.

"That is brillaint. After you have done that can we tell Harry and Ron?" Hermione nodded and jumped up and down. She had a lot of planning too do and any ounch of worry was gone once she formulated just how she would go about exposing Malfoy to the whole world. She would play along with him and make him believe she is falling for it then BAM. He won't know what hit him.

He'd be so shocked that the expression on his fce would overtake his smirk as his trademark. Malfoy was going down.

Malfoy was going to get it.

And, boy, will he get it good.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. THANK YOU.**


	4. Malfoys Tutor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Malfoys Tutor.**

_The dark room became even darker once Harry opened his eyes, holding his leg which was acheing with pain he tried to stand up but was unable to hold his balence. Looking around, he didn't feel any familiairty with this place. It looked quite like a dungeon. Almost as cold and scary as the halls leading to Slytherin common room or Professor Snapes classroom. Harry wondered if that is where he was. But as he looked around, it was clear that he was somewhere else. Somewhere outside of Hogwarts. Finally getting the strength to stand up, he held onto the wall for support and began walking to what looked like a door. There was a tiny hole that he could see through. Peering through it, all he could see was flames and a distant image._

_He was about to yell for help when he's head suddenly started to hurt. He let go of the wall and fell backwards holding his scar. The burn seemed to get worse and worse until it was so bad that Harry felt tears in his eyes. It was like a massive hangover or migraine. It was awful. Harry felt something levitate him up and then move him out of the dungeon. He opened his eyes for a minute and saw a flash of blonde hair. It looked familiar. His eyes widened when he realised that it was Lucius Malfoy. He tried to move but was too weak. He caught Lucius's eye and it calmed Harry down. He looked worried and didn't look at all dangerous.He was transported somewhere warm and welcoming .It wasn't until he was placed on a bed that he got a good look at where he was. It was the Weasley home. But what was he doing there. He took a look around like he had never been there before, he spotted Lucius Malfoy talking to Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley was dapping cold water on his forehead. She looked him in the eye and smiled._

_"You are going to be fine. You're father brought you here in record time, Draco. Don't worry, we will fix these bruises up quick smart. Just lay back and relax" Mrs Weasley said._

_Harry just looked at her like she was crazy then something snapped inside of him. He was suddenly on the other side of the room looking in at the whole commotion. It wasn't him in the bed. It was Draco Malfoy. Lucius was still talking to Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley was still tending to Draco's wounds. He felt himself being pushed back and everything faded too black like he was being transported through a portkey. The air hit him smack in the face and he shut his eyes tightly. He was spinning around and around until he came crashing down on something hard and lumpy. He heard a scream and then a groan. He jumped up and turned around, it was Ron._

"What the bloody hell are you doing on top of me?" He asked, pulling the covers off himself and standing up.

"Something really weird just happened Ron. Something really really weird." Harry whispered.

"What's wrong, Harry. What happened?" Ron asked, suddenly concerned.

"Get dressed. I will tell you when I tell Hermione and Ginny. Hurry, we must talk to them before breakfast." Harry replied, rushing over and throwing on any old school robe. He grabbed his bag and brushed his hair a bit with his hands. Ron was already downstairs and waiting for Harry. Mention anything to do with food and he's suddenly the first one out the door. He's almost as bad as Crabbe and Goyle. If he didn't play Quidditch, he'd be as big as them too.

Harry caught up with Ron as they made there way down to the Great Hall. Walking in, only a few students were already there. Hermione and Ginny were two of them. Rushing over, Ron sat down quickly and started complaining that he was so hungry his stomach was eating itself. This caught Hermione and Ginny's attention, and they stopped talking. Harry clapped his hands as he sat down and they all stared at him.

"I have something too tell you. I had this weird, well, I don't know if it was a dream or anything. Last thing I remember was having a shower than getting into bed. Ron and I talked about Quidditch a bit then I..." Harry stumbled of the subject and was snapped back into reality by Hermione.

"Harry, just tell us what you want to tell us" She said, staring at him in bewilderment.

Harry told them all his dream in full detail. After he had finished, Hermione and Ginny looked at each-other and Ron gulped loudly.

"So, that's why I woke up with you on top of me. Sorry, mate. I thought you had suddenly turned queer in the night and was raping me." Ron said, a little embarrassed at his comment. Hermione and Ginny looked at him funny, but Harry just laughed.

"No, Ron. I am not queer and have absolutely no intention of raping you. Ever." He replied, he then truned to Hermione and gave her a questionable stare. "What do you think it means, Hermione"

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds then looked at Ginny. Ginny nodded, knowing exactly what Hermione was thinking and Hermione nodded back. She was really confused now. Maybe the dream was apart of Malfoy's plan. But why target Harry. Why not target her. Was he trying to get Harry too believe Malfoy had changed for the good. She didn't know. Looking up at Harry who was staring back at her waiting for an response. She just sighed.

"I don't know, Harry. But, I think it has something to do with Malfoyns plan." She whispered, loud enough for Ron and Harry too hear. They both looked at her weirdly, and she moved closer. From the beginning she told them everything that happened. Since the moment Malfoy walked into the compartment on the train, 'til Harry and Ron came to sit down next to them. Harrys expression changed drastically through the whole story. He was no doubt as confused as Hermione was. Ron's knuckles were turning white and he's face was going red. Ginny rolled her eyes and tried to calm her brother down.

"...and so Ginny and I decided that I should play along with it. Just until I can get some answers out of Malfoy. I was going to tell you, but we wanted to make sure that we weren't just jumping to conclusions." Hermione finished, she waited for Harrys reply. But it never came. He just sat there for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. He's eyes darted from Ginny, who was slapping Ron over the head and telling him too calm down. Ron, who was cursing Malfoy and thinking of ways to tear him a new one. Then his gaze rested on Hermione, she relaxed as his expression softened and he nodded.

"That's a good plan, Hermione. I am glad that you decided to tell me. Do you think we should tell Dumbledore?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think we should. At least, not until we have carried out the first stage of our plan. Once we get some answers then we can go to Dumbledore. Unless, you think it wise to go to him now. We can easily just do it in secret, Dumbledore might be suspicious and he could figure it out eventually. But, that's a risk we'll have to take."

Harry nodded, and thought about it for a moment. Ron was settled down now and started up his complaining of hunger pains. Ginny groaned and called a house-elf. Felix, Dobbys good friend, came to her call and she asked him if they could have breakfast a little earlier. He nodded and a bunch off different assortments appeared in front of them. Ron smiled and started grabbing a bunch of different foods.

"Let's wait. We could be wrong about Malfoy. He could just be going soft." Harry scoffed at his comment and dug into the food before it was all gone. Ron was chucking it into his mouth before he had a chance to swallow it. It was no surprise when he started to choke on his chicken wing, Ginny had too stand up and do the Heimlich maneuver that Hermione had taught them. Ron spit out the chicken wing and thanked Ginny for saving his life, _yet again. _

Students started to pile in and Hermione kept an eye on the door waiting for Malfoy to walk in. He did, with Pansy on his arm. He caught her stare for a second and then looked away. Harry watched this and when Hermione looked at him she smirked and put a thumbs up. He's worried nature was decreasing. He was glad that he had his friends, he wouldn't know what he would do without them.

After Hermione finished she waved goodbye to Ginny who was _again_ doing the Heimlich maneuver on Ron and _again_ he thanked her for saving his life. Harry watched her leave and then saw Malfoy get up and follow her. He pulled Ron up and chased after them. Hermione was walking to her first class when something pulled her into an empty classroom. She squealed, and felt a hand cover over her mouth. The door shut and she was released. Turning around, she saw Fred and George Weasley. Her mouth flew open and she grabbed her chest.

"What the hell is your problem. Don't do that. You scared the bejesus out of me." Holding her chest, she waited for one of them too speak. They didn't, they just directed her over to a desk and sat down. They pulled out a box and handed it too her. She gestered towards it and they nodded. Smiling, she placed it in her bag. "How many is in there?"

"Three." Said George, he took the money that Hermione handed him and put it in his pocket. "If you need anymore, or anything else let us know."

"We can have it here for you in next to no-time" Fred nodded.

Hermione laughed and stood up. "I can see that. Ginny only sent the letter too you an hour ago and you are already here. How'd you get it so fast"

Fred smirked and George shook his head. "That's our secret. You'll know in good time. Better get off too class. We must be getting back to the shop. First week of Hogwarts is always the busiest time in Diagon Alley."

She nodded, and followed them out of the classroom. Waving goodbye too them, she made her way to Anthient Runes and sat down in her normal spot. All through glass she was grinning too herself. Her plan was going perfectly and it hadn't even started yet. She was going over everything in her head. Over and Over again. She didn't even look up when the teacher called for attention. Everybody else stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"We have a new member in our class, he just transferred from Hogwarts Ministry Studies. Please sit down. Mr Malfoy." Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of his name. "You can sit by yourself or with someone else, if you wish."

There he was. In plain view walking towards her. She looked around and saw that there was plenty of places he could sit but he was still passing all the empty tables and making his way too her at the very back of the classroom. She chose this spot precisely so she can work more on her plan and now it's ruined. He smirked at her and sat at the table in front of hers. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as he turned too her and gestured towards her seat.

"As if I would sit next to you, Mudblood. I have very tight morals." He starting laughing at his pathitic insult, which made Hermione not really make an effort with her comeback.

"Not tight enough if your still screwing Pansy." She replied, laughing at her own pathietic joke that seemed to be better than his by far because he's smirk turned into a growl and he whipped around. Hermione stopped laughing and examined him for a minute. _"Pansy is really lucky to have Malfoy as a boyfriend, _she thought.

Instantly she started blushing and didn't see that Malfoy had noticed. He had an idea of what she was thinking, checking him out. He was pretty good too look at, espiacially for an ugly Mudblood like Granger who probable will die a virgin like Snape. He knew it would mess her up if he went to sit next to her, so without another thought he grabbed his stuff and quietly took the place right side of Hermione. It took her a few minutes to realise what had happened and she quickly grabbed her notebook and shoved it in her bag. Malfoy watched her with interest.

"Is that your girly little diary Granger. Didn't think you were the type." He teased, trying to grab the book but she locked her bag and sat on it. Hermione didn't reply to what he said. She just continued to copy down the note from the board. Malfoy started doing it as well. Hermione finished well before anybody else and was left to stare into mid-air for a couple of minutes or so. She started thinking more about her plan to flush Malfoy out into the open. Everytime he glanced at her she could tell that he was thinking up ways too woo her. But, it wasn't going to work. They will be playing by her rules. That's when she suddenly figured out what her next step in the plan could be. She stood up and begun walking towards the front of the classroom when she remembered the notebooks. She rushed back and found Malfoy trying to open the lock and get too it. She hit his hand and grabbed her bag. Sticking her tongue out, she continued up too Professor Levatwer.

He smiled at her gratitiously and dropped his pen."Can I help you with anything Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded. "Yes Professor. As you can see I am sitting next to Draco Malfoy and..."

"...and you'd like it if I made him move." Professor Levatwer interrupted, thinking what most people in the class would be thinking. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that Hermione would rather spew out slugs for the rest of her life then be stuck sitting next to Malfoy. Hermione wasn't going to just move. She was there first. Snapping back, she smiled and shook her head.

"Quite the contrary. I thought maybe he could use some help catching up." She explained, "We are half-way through the runes of Egypt and it would be really hard for Malfoy to understand it all when we are so far ahead. Maybe someone should tutor him. If that's alright with you."

Professor Levatwer looked at Hermione weirdly and tilted his head. She caught onto this and quickly made up a reason for her suggestion. "I am just sick of him interrupting me and asking questions. It's tiresome and I really cannot get any work done."

Professor Levatwer nodded at her response and seemed to believe it. Sure it was a lie, but she didn't want a teacher to figure out her plan. He called Malfoy over to where they were. Hermione was hoping that Malfoy would say he wanted her too tutor him. If he didn't she would just reluctantly volunteer. Malfoys eyes widened once Professor Levatwer told him about Hermiones suggestion. Malfoy nodded.

"I think that be wise. So, who should tutor me. Granger?" Malfoy smirked at her, as she pretended to be really angry at the thought. Professor Levatwer reluctantly agreed and sent the students back to their desks. Hermione stomped back pretending to be really angry. Malfoy got a kick out of this. He had absoloutely no idea that Hermione was laughing inside and thinking of him as such an idiot.

He on the other hand was thinking of himself as a genius, telling himself that she walked into it. Saint Granger. Always trying to do the right thing. Anything too do with school work and she was first hand in the air.

Not this time. Hermione was two steps ahead of him and it made her smile that he was oblivious too see it.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. THANK YOU.**


	5. Hogwarts A Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5**

**Hogwarts; A Home.**

Draco sat back in his chair and watched everybody pile out of the classroom. He was waiting for Hermione to leave first, but she was so far just sitting there with her head in her hands. He cleared his throat and she shot up. Looking around, she gasped and then ran out of the classroom. Draco smirked, and chased after her. Catching up, it took Hermione a few seconds to realise anybody else was there and when she did she tried to get his attention but he just kept walking. She figured this was a part of his plan, so she played along with it.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione questioned, trying too keep up with him. He was racing down the corridor. Probable just realised they were late for Potions. Not that he'd get in trouble. Snape always favoured the Slytherins. Everybody knew that. As they turned the corner, she noticed a whole pile of students standing around. They were staring at something unusual. Hermione pushed through the crowd too see what it was, and Draco followed suit. When she got to the front, she let out a small gasp. She turned around and looked at Draco.

He stared at her funnily then looked past her shouldar. Moving her too the side, she watched his face for some reaction but he just stared at the notice on the Potions door, then shrugged, turned around and walked away. Hermione found this odd, but didn't worry about it. She spotted a flash of red hair and set off to find the person who owned it. Running up to Ron, she pinched him on the bum and then slided past him as he turned around to see who it was. Harry smiled at her and waited for Ron to turn back. When he did he saw Hermione smirking and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Blimey, Hermoine. It's just you. I thought Padma was crushing on me again."

"Did you see the notice" Harry asked, pointing to Snapes door.

Hermione nodded. "Why do you suppose Snape cancelled class today. He never cancels."

Harry shrugged his shouldars and began working towards the Great Hall.

"Who cares why he cancelled. Shouldn't we be happy there's no Potions today."

"Yeah, I suppose so. But it's a bit unusual.." She replied, sitting down in her usual spot. Harry sat next to her, and Ron sat on the other side. Hermione looked up too see who else was in the Great Hall but there was only a few Ravenclaws and a couple of Hufflepuffs. They were the only Gryffindors. She felt a little disappointed, she didn't know why. But, she was kinda hoping that Malfoy would be in here. That reminded her about the little incident this morning. She hardly had anytime to digest everything. She had only been at Hogwarts for two days and already there was mischief about. She couldn't think how it could possible get any worse. Glancing up at Harry, she caught a glimpse of his scar, it was redder than usual. Nearly as red as Ron's hair. Hermione chuckled at that thought. Speaking of scars, Hermione just realised she still hadn't asked Ron and Harry why they weren't on the train and why they missed dinner. So much had been going on she completely forgot about it.

"Harry, are you going to tell me why you guys weren't on the train? And why you missed dinner? And why you were beaten up and covered in mud the other night" Hermione questioned.

She stared at them both for their reactions. Ron and Harry looked at each-other, they were hoping she'd forget about that so they wouldn't have to explain. Harry saw no way out and just decided to came out with it.

"You see, Hermione. Ron and I spent most of the summer here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore didn't feel comfortable with me being so far away in case something happened. I did stay at Ron's for a while, but we caught the train two days earlier. We weren't at dinner cause we were helping Hagrid feed his new Hippogriff, Cardirack. We wanted too tell you, but Dumbledore thought it wise not too mention it too anybody. We knew if you found out we had been in the dark forest, you'd just lecture us about safety and we had a long day. We didn't really want to be lectured."

Hermione's blood boiled. "Why didn't you tell me that you were staying at Hogwarts. I could have come and stayed with you as well."

Harry just looked down at his hands and Ron stared at him. Seeing this was his turn to speak-up, Ron simple stated.

"Harry wanted you here Hermione. Dumbledore said only one person can stay here with him. In case, someone finds out and it raises suspicion. Besides, you always liked going home and spending time with your family. My parents were busy with the Order. It was Dad's idea for me to stay with Harry. We are sorry we didn't tell you. We just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Hermione calmed down and thought about it logically. She nodded, and smiled at them. "It's okay, I understand. I was just worried that's all. How come Ginny didn't know? She was as shocked as I was when we both saw you."

Ron laughed. "Ginny spent most of the summer at Lavender's or Dean's house. She didn't even notice I was gone, most of the time. When she did ask, Mom said I was staying with Fred and George. Fred backed the story up, but George didn't really like lieing to Ginny."

Hermione suddenly smiled really big and put her bookbag on the table. She moved in closer and gestured for Harry and Ron too do the same thing. "Speaking of your brothers Ron, they gave me the potions this morning after breakfast. I have them in my bag. Also, Malfoy transferred classes. He is now studing Anchient Runes with me. And I am going to be tutoring him."

Ron smirked. "How did you manage that Hermione?"

Hermione smiled as she remembered how it happened. "It was easy, now all we have too do is make a list of questions we want to ask him and then give him..."

Hermione was interrupted by an owl who dropped a letter in her lap. She picked it up and glanced awkwardly at Harry and Ron. It couldn't be another letter from Harmonica. She said she'd send one every week. Hermione got the first letter just this morning. She opened it up. It wasn't a letter from Harmonica. It was a letter from Malfoy. Why would Malfoy be sending her a letter. She read it through then handed it too Ron. Both of them read it togeather and then handed it back. Nodding there heads at the same time, Hermione handed Harry the box Fred and George gave her, saying goodbye, she quickly walked out of the Great Hall. The letter stated that Malfoy needed to talk to her and was waiting in the Head Common room. Hermione made her way up there and stopped in front of the portrait. It had changed. Dimitra was gone. Replaced by a dragon that breathed fire instead of talking. She said her password and then rushed in. Malfoy was lieing on his couch with his eyes closed. Hermione prepared herself for whatever he was about too do, walking over too him, she cleared her throat and he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You asked too see me?"

Malfoy nodded and got up. Walking over too his desk he pulled a seat out for her and sat down in his own. She walked over and sat down. Looking at him, he pointed to an open file and she read it. Breathing a sigh of relief, she let down her guard and started scamming through the folder.

"Dumbledore wants us too set a meeting with the prefects." Malfoy began. "So we can go over this years requirements. He will be here in five or so minutes. He asked me to go get you, but I am too tired too walk around this damn school looking for you, Granger. So, I just owled you."

Hermione nodded and gave him a questionable stare. "Why you tired. Busy night?"

He smirked and closed his eyes. "You have no idea."

Hermione instantly regretted saying this, but she couldn't stop herself. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Malfoy laughed and then opened his eyes again. He looked at her up and down and then just shook his head. For the first time he noticed her as something other than Granger the Mudblood. It freaked him out a bit. He'd been trying to think of ways too get too her. But, so far all he could think of was beating the information out of her. He stopped staring as soon as she raised her eyebrows waiting for his response, but he didn't say a thing. Which surprised Hermione and even himself. He just closed his eyes again and nodded off. It seemed like hours before Draco woke up and when he did, he looked around with a big yawn.

"How long have I been asleep." He asked, like she was just another one of his friends. She couldn't get use too this nice routine. It seemed like he was putting no effort in at all. Yes, Hermione was bending over backwards to find out whether he was really the person who was aiming too get too Harry through her. He was the perfect candidate. But, even though it fitted perfectly, it still made no sense at all. She shook her head and stopped staring at him. Looking at her watch, she counted the minutes in her head.

"About thirty minutes." She said, going back too work on the plans. "Dumbledore is not here yet. I have already begun work on this years schedule. He had made it clear that he wants us too have a least too balls. One in about three or so months and one later on in the year. He wants the prefects to handle the graduation, probable wants it too be a surprise. We also have to arrange the Quidditch tournament."

Malfoy nodded, not in the least surprised that she had been working this whole time. He looked around, then back at her. "I wonder what is keeping Dumbledore."

Just in that minute someone started banging on the door. Draco jumped up and Hermione advanced on him. She recognised the voice. It was Ron. She ran over an opened the door. Ron's fragile state shocked Hermione. She had never seen Ron this distraught, she never wanted to see Ron this distraught. She never thought she'd see him breakdown. Her mind instantly started to think the worst. She gulped, as he rushed into the common room. Pacing up and down, he looked at Malfoy then looked back at Hermione. "Ron, what's wrong?". She heard her say. He laughed slightly and collasped in a chair. He began crying again and Hermione rushed over and held him.

"It's okay, Ron. Just tell me. Tell me what has happened." Ron nodded and let her go. It took him a few seconds to calm down and then with tear stricken eyes, he looked at Hermione. Unprepared for her reaction, and terrified at what he was about to say. It made it that much more real too him.

Draco, on the other hand, watched in astonishment. He saw Hermione crumble to the ground after Ron told her something about the big oaf Hagrid, but he didn't quite hear all of it. Hermione looked up at Ron and asked him to repeat it. Ron looked away, he couldn't bear to say it again. But, he had too. For Hermione too believe it. Draco moved closer as to hear it as well.

Ronald repeated it, then grabbed Hermione and they just held each-other. Neither of them noticed the shock that had risen on Draco's face. He too could not believe what Ron had said. He could hardly believe at the way he was reacting too it. Why he cared, so much, was beyond him. But, he cared. He felt himself go weak and fall back into the chair, looking out the window and replaying over and over what Ron had said.

_"It's Hagrid. He's dead."_

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. THANK YOU.**


	6. The Forests Edge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Forests Edge.**

The days seemed to go by so fast after Ron told Hermione the dreadful news. It came to light that there might be a chance that Hagrid was simply "missing, not in fact dead. Harry, Ron , Hermiones and Ginny all were anxious to know what happened and if he had been killed, who did it and where is the body. Other students were too occupied with school or the latest break-up to get too involved in the rumoured death of the much loved game keeper. Most of them didn't even seem like they cared. Or even knew. Only three students in the school showed the signs of stress and sadness. Hermione spent most of her free time consoling Harry then consoling Ron, once Hermione was too tired to console anything Harry and Ron returned the favour. All three leaning on each-other.

But life went on as the three soon found out. Hermione went back to her head duties, Harry went back to training with Dumbledore, who didn't seem at all fazed by the recent events, which worried Harry dearly. Dumbledore would never show any signs of worry or stress in front of anybody, but Harry on occasion noticed him pacing round his room. Maybe that was his stress reliever. Ron, on the other hand, was busy trying too keep up with everything around him.

All three tired Gryfindors sat in the Great Hall amoungst the other chattering students, just looking at nothing. Ron, who had an appetite bigger than Crabbe and Goyle combined, was suddenly not hungry and just stared at his plate like it would hopefully swallow _him_ whole. Harry, was transfixed on the teachers table staring blankly at the seat between Mcgonagall and Dumbledore that for the past six years had been occupied by Hagrid but now was as empty as a Malfoys heart. Hermione didn't know what to do, she just stared at Harry for a long period of time then shifted over to Ron.

Finding everything too frustrating, she said her goodbyes to Harry and Ron, who barely even looked at her. Too distracted by their sorrow, Hermione smiled a tad, not taking it too heart. She packed up her book bag and walked out. She needed to go think somewhere..somewhere nobody else would be. She knew just the place, though it would seem like the last place she'd want to be. Somehow, it gave her a comforting feeling. Not caring about what anyone else would say, she threw her book bag over her shouldar and made her way to Hagrids Hut.

Draco had been watching the Trio very closely. Noone, in his house, thought this odd, because almost everybody in Slytherin knew of Draco's plans and fully supported it. Pansy was a little resistent, but she was proud of Draco. After this, he would prove his loyalty to his father and the Dark Lord. Things would soon be better and it wasn't like Draco enjoyed the thought of seducing a Mudblood. This made her happy everytime he reminded her off that, the word Mudblood calmed every sense of jealousy. Why be jealous of a Mudblood, is what she would say in her head. Draco didn't understand why it was so hard for her, if Pansy had to seduce Potter, he'd think it was a hilarious and be cheering all the way. Pansy's feelings towards this was something that worried Draco. He felt nothing towards her, but she obviously felt something for him. Though he would die to protect Pansy, he would any of his friends. He just didn't have it in him to feel that way towards any person. He can't love anything. He was not built that way.

Draco's thoughts were suddenly jolted as he saw Granger get up and walk out of the Great Hall. Turning back to Potter and Weasley, neither of them had moved. He decided that this was the perfect time to begin his conquer of Granger. He knew that he couldn't hold off anymore. Whenever his father asked him if he was on good terms with Granger yet, he simple stated he was in the middle of planning his moves. Lucius didn't like hearing that, each time he would remind Draco of the concequences. What would happen if he would fail. Draco, himself, didn't like hearing that. He knew what would happen to his family if he did not do what he was told. The fact that the Dark Lord could threaten someone and each and every death eater would cower, surprised him. If they banded togeather, they could over power You-Know-Who..but they were all wimps. Draco had his suspicion that the Death Eaters were getting tired of You-Know-Who's vendetta against Harry Potter. But no-one was game enough to do anything about it.

Standing up, he said goodbye to Pansy and followed Hermione ouside. Staying low, he saw her make her way to that Hagrids house. If you can call it a house, he thought.

He wondered why she was going there. Wasn't she upset about his disappearence..the idea that he was dead. Thinking Hagrid was dead shook Draco. He had been confused about why he cared that Hagrid may be dead. Ever since that afternoon when Weasley came bursting in and told them the devastasting news.

"See. There" He said too himself. Devastating. He was losing it. He didn't want to care about Hagrid dieing, he should be happy about it. He should be laughing.

But he wasn't.

He just felt bad. Mainly because he was the reason why Hagrid was a target. He hated himself now for lieing. He hated himself more than he ever had.

Which isn't that abnormal.

Not really.

Snapping out his thoughts, he watched Granger knock on the door, she looked around for a second then slapped herself on the head. Malfoy couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity. Opening the door, she walked in then slammed it shut. Malfoy took a quiet look around, seeing nothing. He made his way down towards the hut. Peering through the window, he saw Granger sitting in a big chair, holding a cup and patting Hagrids dog, Fang. The bloody coward, Malfoy remembered from first year. He got down from the logs he was kneeling on and proceeded to the door. Before he could knock, a weird sound came from the forest. It was a screeching sound, Malfoy was so distracted by it that he didn't notice Granger open the door, lingering on his expression for a few seconds, she followed his gaze and saw a blue car coming towards them. Hermione remembered this car. It belonged to Ron's father. It was the car Ron and Harry flew to Hogwarts in second year.

Finally Malfoy noticed Hermione and moved out of her way, so that she could see better. Hermione walked out a bit and then stood by his side. Not uttering a single word. The car came to a stop right in front of them. The doors opened and the car honked it's horn. Malfoy and Hermione looked at each-other then back at the car. Hermione was about to say something, then she heard someone scream her name. Whipping around, she saw Harry and Ron running down the hill towards them. Holding a peice of paper. Malfoy turned around to see the commotion. Harry made it first too Hermione and stopped to catch his breath, not bothering with Malfoy he held up the peice of parchment in his hand. Hermione grabbed it, read it through and then stared wide eyed at Harry and a breathless Ron who just made it down and was leaning on a disgusted Malfoy. Ron suddenly realising who it was, he pulled himself togeather and backed off really fast then glared at him. Hermione just stared at Harry who nodded his head. She then switced her gaze from a glaring Ron to a bored Malfoy, then she returned to back to Harry.

"Are you sure you want to do this. It could be a trap." She asked.

Harry thought about it for a minute and nodded. "We have too. What if it isn't, what if Hagrid is alive, in trouble what if he needs our help."

Malfoy's head snapped towards Harry. For the first time, since Harry caught up with Hermione, he acknowledged Malfoy.

"You mean the big oaf is still alive." Malfoy asked, recieving three very cold glares. If looks could kill, he'd be dead, buried and rotten away by maggots by now.

"Yes Malfoy." Harry answered, quite annoyed. "You can call your Death Eating father and tell him that he's failed on this one."

Malfoy advanced on Harry and Hermione moved in between them. She shook her head at Harry and glared once again at Malfoy. Reading the letter over again, she was unaware that all three of them were staring at her. She looked at them all nervously, and then again at Harry.

"Maybe we should show Dumbledore. He can help...' Hermione was cut off by Harry.

"We already have, he told us to do what we got to do."

Hermione found this hard too believe. "You mean, he actually gave his blessing."

Ron nodded "If we need his help, Hermione, we are to signal for it. He will be in there faster than you can say Quidditch."

Trust Ron to throw something to do with Quidditch in there. Hermione thought about it again, and then shrugged. If Dumbledore gave his blessing, he must know it's okay. Hermione just handed the parchment to Ron and clapped her hands togeather.

"Let's do it."

She exclaimed. Harry and Ron grinned as they followed her to the car. Malfoy was left standing there. He didn't know why but he felt like he had too be there. Some force or something pushed him too get into the car, so he did. He jumped into the back with Hermione. In unision the three of them looked at him weirdly. He just smirked.

"What. I aint missing out on this."

Harry and Ron pulled out their wands and pointed them at Malfoy.

"Get out of the car." Ron said. Malfoy just stared directly at the wands tip. He was about to respond when the car suddenly took off.

Hermione held onto whatever she could as the car spiralled in every direction. It was going so fast that Ron swore they were going to crash into a dozen trees, but whenever they got close, the car would turn itself and go in the opposite direction. Finally it came to a holt in the middle of the forest and it's doors swung open. they all stared at the now opened doors, terrified at what was going to happen next. Remembering second year all so well, Harry and Ron slowly turned their heads to each other and expected the car to spit them out, but it did not. Malfoy was about to climb out when he was pushed back. The doors slammed shut and the car reversed. All four began screaming again as they reversed right of the edge of the cliff.

The normally quiet forest was embarked with a chorus of screams until it all died down and a big puff of smoke filled the trees and the air. All the while, an old professor, smiled at his work well done, and raised his glass to the other grinning teachers. For he knew the true fate of those four students, and knew what happened just a mere seconds ago was all apart of someone's devilish plan. Smiling, he handed McGonagall another drink as she welcomed back there old friend. Hagrid.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. THANK YOU.**


	7. Loricaous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Chapter 7**

**Loricaous.**

_There was nothing ahead of him, just darkness. He tried to scream for help, but his throat was just gasping with whispers. He's eyes were glued to the scene before him. He heard curses being thrown at the person from all directions. All he could do is watch, and try his best to get untangled from the ropes. He saw Ron lying unconcious on his side, and Malfoy was there, too. Struggling, like him, to get up and help the innocent person before them. Malfoy was screaming for his father, Lucius, to do something. But, all Lucius was doing was standing around, and nervously glancing at his only child. Then, out of no-where, a ray of light shone brightly on them and in the same second it was gone. Harry caught a glimspe of the person under attack, she looked familiar, she had long blonde hair and was utterly beautiful. Malfoy was begging his father now to let his mother go. Harry doubled over, mother. He took another look, and then he remembered the women he met in fourth year. It was Malfoys mother. They were killing her._

Harry shot up, and instantly felt the pain in his wrist. He shrieked, and grabbed his left hand. Looking around, he noticed he was no longer in the car, but a few metres away from it. He saw a flash of red hair and raced over to the owner. It was Ron, of course. Ron was awake, but not moving.

"Ron. You okay." Harry asked, pulling the fallen tree branch off of him. Ron smiled, and stood up.

"Thanks. I'm fine. Have you seen Hermione."

"No. I haven't seen Malfoy either. What do you suppose happened?"

Ron shrugged his shouldars. "The car must be faulty. Last thing I remember is the doors opening, then the car reversing right off the cliff."

Both, Harry and Ron looked up at the night sky, and tried to guess how far it was too the top. The, suddenly they heard groans coming from behind them. Harry, sped off towards the left side of the car and saw Malfoy lying there next to Hermione. They both were bleeding, but not really badly. Malfoy got up quickly when he realised who was next to him and dusted off his robes. Hermione was pulled up by Ron. She glared at Harry for awhile then began dusting off her robes.

"Not a trap. Great going, Potter. Now look what you've done." Malfoy yelled, pulling out his wand. He pointed it upwards and said, "Lumos"

"Shut it, Malfoy. Nobody asked you too come. Your here out of your own free will." Ron shouted back.

Malfoy just ignored him and started walking in the other direction. Harry watched him disappear around the corner, still thinking about his dream. Or nightmare. He had no idea what it was. But, it scared him. It felt too real too dismiss and it's not like he dreamed of Malfoy very often. That would be creepy. But, Ron was there too. Hermione wasn't. But, Ron was. It confused him, he didn't want to think about it anymore. He wanted to find Hagrid and get out of this place, before anything bad happened again.

"Does anybody know where we are?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head, and Harry shrugged his shouldars. Then suddenly they heard a scream, followed by a strange noise. Harry and Hermione looked at each-other nervously. Ron was just staring at them confused. They heard anopther scream but this time lighter and then they saw Malfoy run around the corner right past them. Harry and Hermione stared off at him, then back to the noise and then at each-other before bolting after Malfoy. Ron just stood there not knowing what was going on.

"What are you running from?" He said to himself, then he heard a humungus cry and spun around. He was inches away from a massive animal with long white teeth and horns coming out of it's back. It was twice the size of a dragon. Ron screamed and then ran. Harry had turned around to see where Ron was and he too screamed as he saw it, Hermione just kept running. She saw a cave not to far ahead and pointed to it. Malfoy was first inside, then Hermione followed by Harry who was pulling along Ron who just kept screaming . They all stopped too catch their breath once inside. Not daring too move until the monsters screeches were a far distance away, Malfoy collasped against the wall. They all stood in silence for a good few minutes, none of them tempting too speak.

Hermione was pacing around the cave. Malfoy watched her. Harry had his eyes glued on Malfoy, who looked up now and again only to recieve glares from a him.

Finally, Malfoy couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it." He shouted, making Hermione stop pacing, and Ron jumped. "Stop looking at me like that, I am not a peice of meat. I don't care how horny you are, Potter. I am not bending over for anyone, espiacially not you."

Harry just rolled his eyes, he was about to retailate, when Ron cut him off. "What was that thing out there?."

Draco just shrugged. "It looked like a dinosaur."

Harry and Hermione laughed in unision. Ron just squinted his eyes in confusion. He had absolutely no idea what a dinosaur was. Draco just breathed out heavily, and explained that he took Muggle Studies and knew a lot about them. He started going on about what kind he thought it was, and what it was doing when he found it. After Malfoy's story, Harry explained to Ron what Dinosaurs were and why they were so big.

Hermione just sat there, thinking it all over. She could feel the tension in the air, how Ron was ready to attack Malfoy if he made any sudden movements. This year, was starting off to be really hectic, it was so confusing. It seemed like something was pulling the four of them togeather and was eagerly trying to stop Hermione and Malfoy from going about their plans of destruction. She finally broke the conversation up, not believing that they could possible think, that monster was a dinosaur.

"...I saw it, Granger. I saw what it was, it looked like a Brachiosaurus. A big one." Malfoy argued.

"It can't be." Hermione fought back. "Dinosaurs lived over 100 million years ago. There is no such thing as Dinosaurs anymore."

"Then what was it Hermione, we saw it. It did look like a dinosaur." Harry questioned, he didn't like Malfoy one bit. That was obvious, espiacially after finding out Malfoy was helping Voldemort. But, he did see the monster, and it did look like a dinosaur.

Hermione just shook her head. "I don't know what it was, and frankly, I don't care. I think we should just get out of here. Go back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore. He can find Hagrid. It's too dangerous for us. It's been hours, he's probable already found him."

Malfoy stood up and nodded. "I agree, being in here with you three golden girls makes me fell uneasy. And Weasley, don't you ever shower. You stink."

"ohh HA HA. That was original, come up with that all by yourself."

Malfoy smirked, "I was actually being serious."

Draco made his way outside as Ron looked at Harry and Hermione who nodded and then he smelt himself. He did stink. They all laughed as Draco whispered that the coast was clear and stumbled up the mountain back towards the whomping willow. Harry and Ron kept an ear open, and Hermione was just walking, acting like nothing happened Like, whatever the thing was she had been running from, never existed. Malfoy couldn't understand that. She was really starting too aggravate him. How is he ever suppose to get close to someone, when they annoy the shit out of you. He made a mental note to owl his father that night and try to get out of it. He couldn't do it, he didn't want to do it. They arrived safely back at Hogwarts and they all went there separate ways. Harry, Hermione and Ron rushed up to see Dumbledore and Malfoy went back to the heads common room, knowing that Pansy would be there. As he walked in, he was disappionted too see she wasn't and decided to owl his father.

Herry burst into Dumbledores office followed by Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore was smiling, and looked as if he knew they were coming. He gestured for them too sit down and they did so. Harry was about to speak, when Dumbledore silenced him with his hand. They sat there for a good fifteen minutes, until someone knocked on the door. Dumbledore invited them in, and asked them too sit down. It was Malfoy. He looked really flustered and a bit taken aback. Hermione questioned his behaviour, but just shrugged it off as him being tired or something. He sat down in the last available seat and glanced at them, before turning his attention to Dumbledore.

"I am under the impression you have met Loricaous. He is, of course, a dinosaur. He belongs to Hagrid. Before you ask anything, Mr Potter, I think it fair that I be straight with you. Hagrid is not dead, nor is he in danger. He is, as a matter of fact, feeding Loricaous as we speak. The two of them have grown quite fond of each other and it has been taught not to harm anybody. It was being called by Hagrid at the time. My deepest apology if it scared you at all Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy. I dare say that it is a wonderful creature once you get over the enormousy of it's teeth and tail."

Hermione chuckled at that comment. Yet, she, like the rest of them were very confused about what was happening. Hagrid was not dead. Dumbledore knew of the dinosaur. Hagrid was feeding it now. It all came togeather very slowly, but the gaps in the story were very lucid. Hermione was about to ask the question on everyone's lips, but suprisingly, Malfoy beat her too it.

"If Hagrid is not dead why did you make Weasley believe he was?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth several times, Hermione could tell he wanted to explain further but was unsure whether it be a good idea with Malfoy there. So, he just said what he could.

"I deeply regret making you believe Hagrid was dead, it was due to something I cannot discuss. I will tell you in due time, as for now, you all look very exhausted. If you three could see me after classes tomorrow I will explain it more in detail. Mr Malfoy, Professor Snape would like to see you after classes aswell, now go. If you are hungry I suggest a quick stop to the kitchen and then be on your way. Understood."

All four nodded and proceeded out, they walked togeather to the kitchen. Malfoy trailing in front a few metres. They grabbed some food from the house elves and headed to there common rooms. Harry and Ron walked with Hermione as far as they could go before they had to take the short cut to Gryffindor tower. It took a lot of convincing that Hermione would be alright walking by herself. She loved that they cared so much, but she was tired and just wanted to eat her food and go to sleep. She eventually gave up, trying to reason with them and just walked away. She heard them shout goodnight to her and she waved back, disappearing around a corner. When she got into the common room she saw a glimpse of Malfoy strolling into his bedroom with Pansy at toe. She caught Hermione's eye and then slammed the door. Hermione looked away disgusted. How Pansy could possible think Hermione would be jealous of Malfoy and her, she'd never know. Pushing away the thought, she ate her dinner and proceeded of to bed. It had been an eventful day, and she was still very confused about the predicament her life was in.

She had no idea it was about to get a whole lot worse.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. THANK YOU.**


	8. A Delicate Potion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Chapter 8**

**A Delicate Potion. **

The day seemed to drag on and on.

While Ron occupied himself with talks of Quidditch with Seamus and Neville. Harry and Hermione spent most of third period glancing at each other and wondering what Dumbledore was going to tell them. Harry had already advised a list of questions he would ask. He wanted to make sure that he didn't leave anything important out.

"Poor Harry," Hermione said to herself.

With the stress of schoolwork, the return of You-Know-Who and new season of Quidditch coming up, it was just enough not to go crazy with all he had to deal with. It amazed Hermione how strong Harry can be. It's barely been a week and already unexplainable scary things have been happening and he's taking it in stride as opposed to Hermione who on the other hand was freaking out.

Halfway through potions Harry got in the conversation with Ron about who was the best quidditch player. Viktor Krum or Oliver Wood. The two names sparked up lost feelings with Hermione so she decided to move to an empty table and begin work on her assignment due in four weeks. Her mind travelled back to the train where she said she'd take time out for herself, that now seemed impossible. So caught up in her thoughts, she did not notice the person standing behind her peering down at her work until she felt a soft murmur coming from the person's lips. It was familiar. She whipped around just in time to see someone wearing a white suit push past her desk and make he's way to the front of the class.

Hermione struggled to see through the scattering students, rushing to the seats. Once everything died down, she finally got a glimpse of who it was.

Professor Snape.

The room fell silent. Harry, just realising Hermione was not sitting beside him anymore, glanced over towards her. He saw her expression change, as did most of the students. It was a little unsettling to see Snape like this. He did not look the way he normally did, he was actually quite, cheerful. He smiled, which almost gave Neville a heart attack when he saw it. Snape rushed over too calm him and that freaked Neville out even more, and not to mention it caused a few stuns from the rest of the students. Including Draco Malfoy.

All class he was confusing the hell out of everyone. One minute he was friendly and caring. The next he was cold and malicious.

He would give every student who wasn't in Slytherin cheek. Then, apologise for being so rude. He would deduct points from Harry at every available opportunity. Just then, he took points away from Gryffindor because Harry breathed too loud. Most of the Slytherins laughed at this, but not Draco Malfoy. He sat there looking Snape up and down trying to figure out what the hell was going on in his head. Hermione caught Malfoy's glances and it seemed for that class they were no longer enemies, but suspicious students trying to gather thoughts about their Professor.

Despite what Hermione and the rest had built up in their minds about Snape's attitude today. There was something different about him, something that nobody could quite catch on. Ron joked that Snape must have gotten laid over the summer, to the entire disgust of everyone in ear shot, but they knew. All jokes aside. Something big happened, something that has turned this once despised evil monster, into a rollercoaster full of emotions. He was up one minute and down the next.

Potions finished quite quickly, to everyone's gratitude. The students piled out as fast as they could, erupting into a debate about Snapes mental health. The rest of the day was very uneventful. By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading towards Dumbledore's office, they were all exhausted. But still eagar to hear what he had too say. Making themselves comfortable in the chairs, waiting for their Headmaster too arrive, Hermione noticed that all three seemed to drift off into their own worlds.

Ron, was fast asleep, snoring his head off. Which annoyed Hermione a great deal, the paintings however didn't seem too mind as they to were snoring their heads off aswell. Harry was talking with the sorting hat. Laughing about all the funny things that students have done to recieve detention. Hermione found this rather unamusing, she just sat there thinking about everything that had happened in the past week at Hogwarts. Trying too make sense of it all. Everything with Malfoy, Hagrid and Harmonica.

A new letter was due very soon and Hermione still hadn't done anything about getting information out of Malfoy. She felt a weird sense of urgency when thinking of him. She tightened the hold around herself as she peered up at Harry. Getting the truth out of Malfoy must became her number one priority. Harry's life was at stake here and she had three chances to find the truth out and she was doing nothing. She had everything mapped out, but there was no action. It was unlike Hermione. Once her mind was made up, that was it. No holding back. But, something _was_ holding her back. And until now she did not realise it. She felt like something inside of her was pulling her away from the scenario. Giving her other things to think about, to worry about. Maybe the truth is something she cannot handle. Finding out the real truth of what terror You-Know-Who is planning to do to Harry. What if she learns of the plans and is incapable of telling anybody. No-one believed Harry when he came out of the maze in fourth year and proclaimed that You-Know-Who had killed Cedric and that he had regained his power.

The thought of something bad happening to Harry terrified her, she wouldn't know what to do. Harry and Ron are her best-friends. They are all she has. Losing them would be like losing herself. Her thoughts were interupted by the slamming of the door. Ron jumped up and looked around, Harry's laughter died as he watched a frustrated Dumbledore sit behind his desk and eye Harry to his seat.

Dumbledore's angered stares vaulted as he glanced at each Gryffindor. Hermione was getting very worried and Ron was clutching his seat tightly. Harry just stared straight-ahead, he had seen worser things then an angry Dumbledore. He was not scared or phazed by it. Even though it seemed rather unusual. He just waited for Dumbledore too speak. After opening his mouth and closing it several times he finally grasped the courage to speak.

"You three are not going to like what I have to say," He began, talking in a way that shocked all three of them. He was serious. He didn't calmly explain what was on his mind. He blurted it out. He had become a stranger to Ron, Hermione and espiacially Harry. The Dumbledore they knew was not the Dumbledore here. "Something happened last night. Dumbledore...I was in my office, brewing a small delicate potion. When, out-of-the-blue, somebody bursts in. The lights go off and I wake up like this."

He pointed to his body and then looked up for some sympathy, but all he got was three confused stares. They had absolutely no idea what Dumbledore was playing at.

"He's finally lost his mind." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Always knew this day would come," Hermione replied.

Instead of agreeing with them, Ron unclitched his hand and sat up straight.

"Are you trying to distract us so you don't have to explain what the hell was in the forest yesterday?" He asked, crossing his arms and staring blankly at the Professor. Hermione and Harry boycotted their crazy thoughts and too, looked at Dumbledore waiting for an answer. Dumbledore shook his head, and rubbed his temples.

"NO." He shouted, frustrated. "I am simply trying to tell you that I am not Dumbledore. I am somebody else."

The crazy thoughts bolted back into Hermione and Harry's heads. They each stared at Dumbledore, or whoever it was, and then looked at each-other. Harry was the first to blurt out the question everyone in the room was waiting for.

"Who are you then?" Harry asked. Dumbledore was about to answer when the door opened and shut very quickly. The four of them shot around to see who it was.

Malfoy.

He was smirking at Dumbledore, as if the golden trio were not in the room, he walked in more and examined Dumbledore up and down.

Then laughed. "I knew there was something off about you." He began, "Ever since Potions class. It took me awhile to figure it out, but after seeing you two at lunch, it all just came togeather."

Dumbledore gulped, and raised his eyebrows. "I am a little surprised that Granger didn't figure it out herself, seen as she's been doing a lot of thinking lately. I suppose your wondering what I'm talking about. I will explain..."

Malfoy walked over to where Dumbledore sat and he turned to face the three of them.

"He is different because he took a Valicant potion and someone mixed it with Dumbledore's morning coffee. The man before you is not Dumbledore. He is Professor Snape."

All three gasped.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. THANK YOU.**


	9. The Unmasking of Harmonica

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Chapter 9**

**The Unmasking of Harmonica.**

The trio went wide-eyed. Everything in the vicinity that heard what Malfoy said fell silent The idea seemed perpostrious, but the way Dumbledore squirmed suggested that it was infact true. The trio stared on ahead and didn't attempt to move, they tried to say something but the shock seemed to leave them tongue tied. Dumbledore..wait, Snape looked at Malfoy for a long period of time then stood up and straightened his robes. He seemed to be rather embarassed by the turn of events, and looked quite vulnerable.

"Stay here, I will inform Dumbledore that you are all aware of this predicament. Don't move." ordered Snape, as he exited the room.

Harry immediatly looked over to Hermione and Ron as soon as Snape was out of sight. Ron's reaction fitted well with Hermiones, they both looked like they had just swallowed half a dozen rattle snakes. In unision, they turned there heads towards Harry and gulped. Harry just shrugged, and looked over at a rather satisfied Malfoy. No doubt reeling in the fact he knew something that they didn't. He's gaze seemed to wander over to Hermione more times than Harry cared to witness. He felt a sense of anger rise inside of him, and he had to grasp every inch of discipline not to beat Malfoy senseless, right then and there. He hated the fact that Malfoy would be using Hermione to get information about himself out of her. It left him feeling rather guilty. He's thoughts were paused, as Malfoy moved closer to the trio.

"So, have you been down to visit that great oaf?" asked Malfoy.

"Hagrid is not a great oaf." Ron backfired, he was feeling rather uneasy, he had also noticed the way that Malfoy had been looking at Hermione and it was something that made him uneasy aswell.

"I am just making conversation, or is that another area in expertise that Granger has to help you with." Replied Malfoy, with a great big smirk.

"This coming from a guy she's tutoring. Must be really hard to come up with insults that won't ruin your chances, huh." Harry questioned, immediatly regretting what he had said. Malfoy's expression changed from a smirk to a stunned stare like he had just heard something rather alarming. Which, by all means, he did. Harry cursed quietly and then caught Hermiones wide-eyed gaze. Ron seemed to catch on as he slouched down in his seat. Malfoy, on the other hand was lost in thought. Hermione crossed her fingers hoping he didn't question further. That's all she needed, Malfoy to figure out that they knew of his plan and were conducting an even devious one of their own.

Hermione's prayers had been answered for the time being as Dumbledore and Snape entered the room. By now you could kinda sense the difference between the two. If you thought about it enough, you could easily figure out that Dumbledore was Snape and Snape was Dumbeldore. But no-one would blame you if you were at least a little stupid when it came to things. This kind of thing rarely ever happens. Correction. The professors hope this kind of thing won't happen. But, it usually does. In third year it happened to Professor Trelawny and Professor Sprout. We don't have to tell you which Weasley/s did that. Ron had a little feeling in the pit of his stomach that his twin brothers were up to this little extragant as well. They'd been hanging around Hogwarts for awhile. Setting up a temporary joke shop in Hogsmeade, hoping to branch there business. Ron knew it was only because his mother begged them to be closer to Ron and Ginny "just in case" something happened. Back to the dilemma at hand and the obvious difference between the two...Dumbledore wore a rather massive smile dressed in his purple tailor made suit. Snape wore the usual clothes that the headmaster would normally wear, but clearly Dumbledore didn't show the same curtesy.

"Evening students."Dumbledore said enthiestically, apologising for the unusual circumstances as he sat down behind his desk, which looked rather peculiar due to the far cry of a predicament. The body of Snape sitting in Dumbledores usual seat, while the body of Dumbledore stood aggravatingly aside. Malfoy, used this opportunity to sit beside Hermione, who failed to notice him move his seat rather close to hers. Only Harry witnessed this, and was fuming inside, but was distracted as Dumbledore began talking.

"Now students, we must excuse ourselves for another brief moment. We seem to have fallen victim to a practical joke, Snape has the required antidote in his hand, we will be taking it shortly. As for our meeting if you three would like to postpone it. I am quite happy to schedule you in for Thursday." Dumbledore proclaimed. Hermione nodded, wanting desperately to get out of there as soon as possiple, just realising who was sitting next to her as she felt a hot breath on her neck. She quickly turned to see what it was and was greeted with a huge smile from Malfoy. It stunned her a bit, the last time she saw Malfoy smile was in second year in Diagon Alley. He looked rather better when he smiled, but the thought of him still turned Hermione off and she pleaded with the gods for sanctuary. Harry and Ron were contemplating whether to postpone the meeting, but Harry wanted information now. Ron, was utterly keen to find out what was in the forest, and Hermione, well she had her own issues to deal with. Harry took it upon himself to answer.

"If you are up to discussing it tonight, we would be very grateful to hear the explanation?" He said, smiling nervously. Dumbledore nodded and rose from his sitting position.

"Very well. Excuse us. The transformation is rather embarrassing and we've had enough embarrasement to last a lifetime. Snape, if you will follow me into my chambers we will have this mess fixed up in no time."

Snape nodded, and followed Dumbeldore into his room. As soon as the door closed Hermione immediatly arose from her seat and moved over to sit near Harry. Malfoy was clearly disappionted but hid it well, in no time the two professors stumbled out of the room looking rather like themselves. Well, as opposed to Snape, who looked rather weird wearing the purple suit. It was funny though, the three of them couldn't help but laugh. He almost looked as bad as in third year when Neville made the Snape Boggart wear his grandmothers clothes. That was hilarious. Snape didn't find it amusing as he stalked out of Dumbledore's office followed closely by Malfoy, who made sure to catch Hermiones gaze before he vacated the room. Hermione silently grieved and said a quick, "Here we go." to Harry. She, of course, was referring to Malfoys weird behaviour which she would now have to play along with. If tonight was anything to go by she would have no problem acting disgusted. She was minutes away from vomiting up a years worth of food. Pushing her thoughts aside she focused her attention on the real Dumbledore, who was making gestures that he was about to speak. Harry and Ron became interested too.

"Now students I understand you have a lot of questions that you would like answered." Dumbledore began "I have a fairly good idea what you would like to know, so I will explain it accordingly...Yes, I purposely told Mr Weasley that Hagrid was indeed missing and presumed dead, only because I needed Malfoy to believe it...Yes, Mrs Granger I know of Malfoys plans to use you in order to get to Harry. I learned of the circumstances thanks to our spies that are closely linked to Voldemort . The Order has been working around the clock trying to gather enough information up to finally go after Voldemort . What Mr Malfoy knows is a key link into our investigation, so if you three would kindly continue with your plans to quietly give Mr Malfoy a truth potion. We would like to know the results right away."

"Sure don't miss a thing. Do you Dumbledore." Harry said outload.

Not really meaning too.

Dumbledore just smiled and nodded his head.

"What about the thing in the forest? And what about sending us into the forest? What was with that?" Ron asked, each question popping into his head one after the other. Harry completely forgot about that, as did Hermione. Well, not about that humungus beast, not even a blind man could forget that.

"While you four were gone, the Order conducted a search on Malfoys chambers. Trying to gather leads in there investigation, they search proved successful. We found letters that Lucius Malfoy had written to his son. We made copies of them, they tell us things I am not obliged to say, but will help us a great deal. As for the monster in the forest, well you caught Loricaous as he was on the way to eat his dinner. He is perfectly harmless as I said earlier."

Ron found this highly unlikely, anything that huge, with that many teeth has got to be dangerous.

"Why me professor, Why would Malfoy choose me. There's plenty of other girls in Gryffindor who come in close contact with Harry."

Dumbeldore nodded. "But you are the closest girl to Mr Potter. The only other person who's closer is Mr Weasley, and I highly doubt Mr Malfoy would agree to seduce Mr Weasley."

Oh my god. Hermione you had to ask. Harry and Ron thought to themselves. The idea of Malfoy seducing Ron really made them feel sick and they covered there mouth knowing that vomit was about to come up. Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded.

"What kind of information does Voldemort want from Harry?"

"That is unsure as of yet. We just need to keep our eyes peeled, and watch very closely. Any more questions you would like answered?"

Before they could say anything more Dumbeldore nodded and arose from his seat.

"I must be off. We are questioning some students as to who set the potion on Professor Snape and myself. If there's anything more I can do for you, don't hesistate to ask. I will set a time when we can talk more, and I will see you on Saturday Mr Potter. Shall we say 10 o'clock. Yes, you may leave now."

Without warning, Dumbledore pushed Harry, Ron and Hermione out of his office and shut the door silently. Shrugging off the Professors weird behaviour, they parted ways after discussing what Dumbledore had told them. Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ron setting off for Head Dormitories. Her mind replayed the past 78 hours. She knew that starting tomorrow her plan must take a front seat and everything else must be second priortie. Malfoy must know something really important if Dumbledore has got the Order searching his room. Then it hit Hermione, she couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it before.

Malfoy knew.

He knew about the potion that changed Snape and Dumbeldore. He knew that they weren't the same person. How could he have known unless he was the one who gave Snape the potion. It made perfect sense. Why was the question she was asking herself. Why would he do it?. The thought lingered in her mind as she ran into the common room, the fire was still burning and the room felt like it had been occupied with the person she was looking for. She raced over too the portrait of a dragon, which lead into Mafloy's room. Banging on the door, she heard a groan and then a squeaky voice tell her to hold on. Pacing around the door, she locked eyes with a previous student who's portrait hung proudly on top of the bookcase. She smiled, and the portrait looked away disgusted. Just then, the door swung open and out strolled Malfoy.

"Granger, what can I do for you?"

"I am just curious, how did you know what potion Snape took to turn him into Dumbledore."

Malfoy smirked. "I didn't do it, if that's what your implying. A little birdy told me."

"Would this little birdy have a name."

"Yes. Everyone has a name. This birdies name unfortunetly is classifed. It didn't tell me.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Then how did you know?"

Malfoy hesistated telling her, but figured that he needed to gain her trust before he tried to do anything else.

"I got a letter during lunch. Explaining in detail what had happened and why. I aint going to share this juicy bit of info with you, I trust your smart enough to figure it out for yourself." He smiled, at each compliment he gave her. He figured that would keep her thinking about him for days to come. But, her expression didn't change. She didn't look disgusted or worried or anything. It made Malfoy wonder if he's plan was working faster than he thought. Or maybe the Mudblood already liked him. He had no idea that she knew of his plans and the thought never really crossed her mind. He did sometimes wonder what would happen if she had found out, what would he do then?. But, it was impossible for her to find out about this plan. He smiled at her seductively and then slowly pushed past her. Hermione turned around with a glare, and watched him open the door, walk in and then turn back around.

"Oh and Granger, we should set a date. I am falling behind on my anchient runes homework. You being my tutor and all. Sweet dreams."

With that he shut the door and Hermione could hear a slight snicker coming from inside then laughing. No doubt Pansy was in there, a bolt of jealousy raced through Hermione and she dismissed it. Heading off to her room, she threw herself on her bed and stared up at the ceiling which she had magically made look like the night sky. Thinking off everything she had to do, Hermione dozed off. Malfoy however was staying up to go over his plans with Hermione. Pansy had already left because she believed he was ignoring her. He just had more important things to do. Right in the middle of his devious planning, he heard a tap at the window. Smiling, he let his owl inside and took the letter from her foot. Giving her some treats, he sat down on his bed and opened the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you are doing well. I have arranged for you to spend Christmas at Hogwarts as you asked. Your father wanted you to come home, but I told him it was best for you to stay there. Due to the circumstances. I hope that your still doing your studies and not just wasting you time on that girl. How is Pansy by the way? _

Malfoy laughed at this. His grandmother had no idea of what they were planning. She would rather disapprove of Draco hurting a Mudblood intentionally. She was the only Malfoy who cared for everything and didn't discriminate. He continued reading

_Well send me a letter and let me know how your doing. I will continue to write, seen as there is nothing else for an old lady like me to do. Have a nice week Draco._

_Love you, your sweet and caring _

_Grandmother_

_Harmonica._

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. THANK YOU.**


	10. Silver Darkness

**Chapter 10**

**Silver Darkness.**

_**It's a day of wreckoning. A day like no other where you will find, you will shine and devour the test of time. Here with this mark we will start a revolution of our own. It will grow, once we know the truth and soon the entire world will see. Just how powerful Voldemort can be. **_

_The man's chant drifted as Harry felt himself float towards the parade. The dark mark was being burnt onto wasking flesh and the clapping drowned out most of the horrific screams. Standing around was about 50 death eaters, none of which Harry recognised. He was searching for any clue as too why he was in this place. But, everything ceased as he saw four arms outstretch in front of the cauldron. Plain white skin belonging to only one person, Draco Malfoy, it was almost milky. Like it had never seen sunlight. But the other two. Whos arms were they? He stumbled through for a closer look. Nobody noticed or felt his prescence. At the time, Harry didn't really think about why, he just drew closer until he saw who it was. Harry slapped his hand over his mouth and stumbled back as if he was falling. The dream or whatever it was dazed and the last image haunted him. The other person was..._

_Neville._

Harry shot up and looked around. Back into the comfort of his own dorm room, he thought his dream over again. It couldn't be a dream, more like a nightmare. Neville getting a dark mark. With Malfoy. It could never happen. It would never happen. Neville would never get a Dark Mark. Harry dismissed it as yet another bad dream, he lied back down and closed his eyes but he couldn't get the images out of his head. He knew these "dreams" meant something. He just didn't know what they were, or why he was having them. He's had dark dreams before, that seemed oh-so-real. This was different. This felt like it had not happened yet. Like he was meant to make sure it didn't happen. He made a note of talking to Dumbledore about it as he dosed off just as someone across the Castle was waking up.

Hermione crawled out of bed and looked at the time. She walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth than hopped in the shower. Once finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and looked in the mirror. A few thoughts were about to cross her mind as she heard a faint bang. As she stepped back into her room, drying her hair, she noticed that her window was slightly ajar and as she went to investigate a white owl flustered in and perched itself on the end of her bed. Holding out it's leg, she took the letter and watched the bird fly away. She would have given it a treat if it had bothered to wait but it raced off like it had better things to do. As Hermione looked down at the letter, she suddenly realised why. Scruffing her nose up she ripped the letter open and scanned over the parchment.

_Granger, (Or should I say tutor)_

_Kindly meet me at the library after classes. I need help with my homework. You did offer to help me, remember. Well look forward to seeing you there._

_Have a nice day_

_Draco Malfoy_

Wonderful. Another great start to an even greater day. I must be blessed, she thought sarcastically. She screwed up the parchment and fell back onto her bed. Honestly. Does he have to make it so obvious that he fancies me. Well pretending to fancy me. He could at least ease into the water, not throw himself in head first. Hermione wasn't really prepared for his forwardness. One day, it seemed like everything was semi-normal. Malfoy didn't insult her friends, he carely even looked at them. The next day he was all chummy and sweet to her. Sweet?. There's an attribute you rarely ever hear next to that git's name. Breathing in, she rolled over onto her side as she stared out at her window, that was still open, despite the coldness of the morning.

Hermione was kinda hoping that the letter was from Harmonica. She wanted to know more about Malfoy's plan and seen as Harmonica and Dumbledore knew so much, she really wanted to get more out of them. Harry told her last night that he'd question Dumbledore more about it at their annual meeting but that was two days away, and Hermione had a tutor date with Malfoy tonight. She needed to stratagize her plan.

The day seemed to progress on and Potions class was nearing. The class Gryffindors dreaded and Slytherins praised, despite the usually tackiness of Snape. He was being rather distant today, he wasn't teasing or taunting anyone. Wasn't making fun of Nevilles lack of following instructions. He was barely breathing. He walked in, set an assignment, showed them how to do it and then left the class to work. Sitting at his desk, with his head in his hands. Hermione had no time to figure out he's weird behaviour because she was paired up with Malfoy who found annoying ways to get to her. She completely forgot that Heads always work togeather to _set a good example for the other students_ or as Malfoy reminded her everytime she asked, why she was surrounded by a _foul loathem evil little cockroach. _Malfoy finished her sentence, apparently he remembered what she called him before she struck him. She was this close to doing it again.

Lunch came and salvation was spared for Hermione. She fell into her seat and stared at her curious friends, she explained everything to them and they sympathised remotely.

"It will be alright, Hermione." Ron reassured her, after taking a bite of his chicken wing.

"I'm just sorry I can't go see Hagrid with you guys. I still can't believe they tricked us into believing he was dead." She replied.

Harry still felt a bit of anger about that. "I think it was crual. Even if they had there reasons."

Hermione had to agree but it was for the best and thank-god it was all just one big act. She waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and set off towards the library arriving about three minutes early.

She found a table in the back, and sat down quietly pulling out her Anchient Runes textbook.

She scanned the half-empty library for any sign of Malfoy, but there was none. She shrugged, and began writing down things that had been learning. She jumped as a bag was slammed on the table and a body flew into the seat putting his head in his hands Hermione wondered if this was all a part of his plan so she kicked into pretend mode, waiting for him to speak, but he didn't.

He just pulled his books out of his bag, placed them on the table and opened them. Glancing over at what page Hermione was on, he turned to _Magical Cultures in Anchent Realms_ and then sighed. Staring at the heading. Hermione didn't know what to do, should she start or wait until he says something. They sat in silence for a minute before Malfoy looked up.

"Are you waiting for the books to sprout wings and fly away just so you can get a life."

Hermione was taken aback by this. Wasn't he suppose to be nice to her. How can he expect to win her trust and love if he still treats her like a shit on his shoe. Then it dawned on Hermione that he may know. Her mind thought back to what Harry said in dumbledores office. "...hard to come up with insults that wont ruin your chances". Hermiones stomach turned. Did he know? She looked up from her book and he raised his eyebrows, shrugging his shouldars waiting for her to speak. She gathered herself togeather and replied. "I will pretend you didn't say that."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Great comeback." He thought outloud. Hermione just breathed out frustrated.

"We were learning about Anchient Magical Cultures in Egypt when you transferred. What exactly do you need help with." She asked.

"Truthfully. I don't really need help. I just wanted to spend time with you." He replied.

Correction. He knew nothing. Or he knew, that they knew, but was still playing along with his plan. Hermione continued at his/her deception.

"Excuse me. Malfoy you've been acting really weird lately. Are you on some kind of medication?" She had to hold herself down, his smirk was hysterically. It showed in his face, he was pleased his plan was working. If he only knew!.

"No, I am not."

"Well you should be. Let me find you a number of a psycologist not a psychiatrist, your going to need some drugs...and none that Madam Pomfrey can doll out."

Malfoy cursed at her sarcasm, he could have turned that around as a witty insult that she had opened herself up too. But, he couldn't. If he wanted his plan too work.."Does someone have to be mental to be able to spend time with you?"

"Malfoy, you hate me. Remember? Up until this year you have ceased every opportunity too insult me, humilate me, the whole kit and cabootle. Whats changed?" Hermione asked, her patience was dying down. She was trying hard not to fall for Malfoys act but it was proving to be difficult. He was very good at pretending to care for somebody else, must have had a lot of experiance.

"I started too like you." He answered,

"Right and pigs can fly." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"With the right spell, they can." He retorted, looking smugly at her. Her eyes widened and for a second he thought he saw some mischief in her eyes. But, dismissed it.

"That's it isn't it." She half-shouted, "Your under a spell. Some weird love struck voodoo. One of your Slytherin friends did this. A crual and _very very_ unusual way to make a complete fool out of me. Well not this Gryffindore buddy. I'm not just smart when it comes too books, you know."

"Granger, I am not under any spell and... your a bit cocky there arent u?" He said, referring to her last comment. Hermione really didn't want to do this right now, she wanted to be with Ron and Harry visiting Hagrid. She didn't want to be...frantising with the enemy. She knew that she should stay there and hopefully get a little bit more out of Malfoy, but she had other things too do and frankly he was being rather annoying.

"You're wasting my time, Malfoy." She spat at him, standing up and grabbing her belongings before sprinting towards the door.

She was merely half-way down the corridor when she heard Malfoy shout her name, she ignored him rather pleased with the way she handled the sitiuation. She was very believable. Malfoy eventually caught up with her, and when she wouldn't look at him, he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Granger, I am being serious. I really do think that I like you."

Hermione just smirked and rolled her eyes. "To truly like someone you must have feelings, Malfoy. You don't have feelings, you feel nothing. Your cold and loathome, just like you'll always be. I'm not an idiot. I know you have an agenda, and I'm not falling for it."

It was evident that Hermione hit Malfoy really hard with that. You could see it in his face, in his eyes, and for a second Hermione felt like a worthless piece of crap, but then she took notice of who it was. This is somebody who has said even nastier things to her, he was just getting a little taste of his own medicine and by the looks of it. He's medicine tasted like shit. But, even though this was Malfoy, Hermione couldn't help but feel a little bad for what she had said. Not wanting to think about it anymore, she turned on her heel and walked away. Malfoy just stood there for what seemed like forever. He, too, was shocked at what happened just then. She was wrong. He did have feelings, but he couldn't blame her for thinking he didn't have any. Malfoy tried to get angry, he tried to build himself up with such resentment for the Mudblood that it would only go away if he said something equally as hurtful too her. No matter how much willpower he had, nothing was happening. He just felt empty. For the first time in a very long time, he felt worthless.

Hermione trying to let go of the guilt that just surfaced was pacing round a corner when she literally ran into Ron. They stumbled back and started laughing, as Harry joined them. He was confused about what was so funny and when Hermione told him, he burst out laughing as well. It really wasn't _that_ funny, but they needed some laughter in their lives. The past few weeks have been rather treachous.

"How was the tutoring session with Ferret Boy?" Harry asked, emphasizing on the word, _Ferret._

Hermione shook her head, and directed them to Gryffindore common room. Once the door was shut, she sat down near the fire. Harry and Ron sat down with her, after awhile she explained to them what had happened.

"He doesn't waste time, does he?" Ron said sarcastically.

"He is a good actor, I'll give him that. It took a lot of willpower to say those things too me, and he did make it believable. I am just so glad I know of his plan. If I didn't then I might have actually fallen for it." She confessed, Harry and Ron just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Are you serious, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione just stared at him confused, then rolled her eyes. "It's Malfoy were talking about, I was just saying. He was very believable."

Harry and Ron did there best to dismiss that, but the thought got into there head and it would wash away. Hermione just rolled her eyes, again. She caught sight of Ginny coming down the stairs and immediatly remembered her Head duties.

"Ginny. Thank-God I caught you. I need you to notify all the Prefects that there will be a meeting in the Great Hall on Saturday. Can you do that for me?"

Ginny nodded, and smiled as Hermione thanked her. The two begun talking for a bit with Ron about what can be there next move with Malfoy. Harry thought back to this morning and his dream. He didn't know if he should tell his friends what he had been dreaming of or if he should keep it to himself. He didn't want people to think he was crazy again. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Hermione said goodnight to Ginny and Ron and then to him, he replied silently. Ginny and Ron were already discussing the first Quidditch match and Harry decided to get in on it. He didn't want to think about that stuff anymore, he was tired of the constant worry of putting his friends in danger. As soon as Harry joined in, it seemed Ron lost interest in talking to his sister and started paying more interest to Harry. Ginny just laughed at them both and grabbed the book she was looking for disappearing up the stairs.

Hermione, who was half way to her common room, started thinking about what she had said to Malfoy again. She was hoping he wasn't there, but unfortunetely, he was. She tried her best too sneak past him but he caught her off guard.

"Have you notified that mini-weasel about Prefect meeting yet?" He asked, with a sour tongue. Back to his old tricks, huh. Thinking it will cast a few sympathy stones. She thought, smiling too herself. She just turned around slowly and nodded. He nodded back and wen't into his room slamming the door. Hermione just stuck her tongue out at nobody and strolled off to her room. As she walked in and shut the door, she felt something hover at her neck and as she flipped around an envolope flew at her head and an owl raced off out the window. She looked at the letter and realised it was from Harmonica. Ripping it open she scanned over it. Her expression changing several times during the porcess. She slowed down and read it word for word carefully again.

_Hermione Granger,_

_I trust that Dumbledore has told you all he can. Yes, I am the spy that has been helping the Order. I am unsuspected because I am very old. I, also understand that you have figured out who the culprit his. Young Mister Malfoy. Very good, and I know about the truth potion that you plan to give him. Be careful with that. I want to let you know who I am, but I am pretty sure it is not safe to do so. I, fear that you will not trust me, and Miss Granger, you have no reason not to trust me. I said in my last letter that I wanted you to write to me, but that is now not a possibilty. It is too dangerous, the Death Eaters are checking the mail that we get and if they see a letter from you. It is too suspicious. If you have any questions, please ask Dumbeldore and he will explain everything you need to know. I must add before I go, that you should not look down at Mister Malfoy, he is a good boy and a good person. What he is doing is wrong, but if he doesn't. You can only imagine what will happen. It is your decision how you see him, but know this, you would do the same if you were him._

_Take good care of yourself and your friends._

_Stay alert_

_Harmonica._

Looking up, she had a mere five seconds before someone punched her square in the face and she fell backwards the letter flying over to her side. The person who hit her had no reason to look at the letter. Hermione tried to struggle against the man but it was too hard. She felt herself being lifted up and then a bright light blinded her eyes, she was thrown against her bed post and landed on the floor. Looking up, she tried to see who it was but it was no use. Their face was covered, all she could hear was a snicker. Before she blacked out she saw a silver hand rise and touch her arm, then everything faded too black.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. THANK YOU.**


	11. The Love Potion That Kills

**Chapter 11**

**The Love Potion..That Kills.**

Hermione opened one of her eyes only to see darkness. She held her head as she struggled to sit up.

"Where am I," she asked outloud. Hoping somebody in the room could hear her, looking around the only visiable thing she saw was a dimmed down lamp. She felt for her wand but her hands were distracted by the silkiness of the blanket she was wrapped in. Wriggling around she soon came to the realisation that she was in the hospital wing. She heard faint whispers outside her door, weak and very confused she made her way there and was just about to put her hand on the doorknob when it swung open hitting her square in her face. She grabbed her head and stumbled backwards.

"Oh my god." Someone said, the voice sounding remotely familiar, whoever it was, levitated her up and placed her back on her bed. The lights flickered on and Hermione shut her eyes tightly as the sudden action gave her a mild headache. She opened them again out of curiousty and blinked the brightness away, her eyes stumbled open three people. Madam Pomfrey, Mcgonagall and...Malfoy.

"Knew he had something to do with this" She whispered outload again, not really meaning it.

Madam Pomfrey was the first too make a move as she took a wet cloth and damped Hermiones forehead. Mcgonagall moved in closer just after her.

"Are you alright Miss Granger? That was a nasty fall you took, well according to Mr Malfoy" She said.

"F...f...fall?" Hermione stumbled. Her face looking back and forth from each person in the room.

"Why yes, you were screaming for help and when Mr Malfoy finally burst the door open you ran out of your room and into the hall falling down the stairs. Mr Malfoy called me immediatly and Madam Pomfrey was summoned as well. Oh dear, we thought you might have been seriously hurt."

"What were you screaming at?" Malfoy asked silently, until then he had no intention too speak. Very confused at why he was so worried about Granger as soon as he found her. But, he also had a slight idea who might have done this, and wanted to know if she saw anything.

"Wha...someone was here, not here but when I got in my room, someone with a silver hand. It hit me and then threw me against the wall. I...I...I must have blacked out or something cause I don't remember anything else."

McGonagall's face sent shock waves through everyone, including Malfoy.

"Somebody was in..in your room, and they attacked you?

Hermione nodded, taking note of the seriousness in her voice.

Without another word she excused herself and ran out of the room, Madam Pomfrey scurried after her, throwing the wet cloth at Malfoy and ordering him to take care of Hermione until she returned. Malfoy reluctently agreed moving over to where Hermione sat, she was watching Malfoy very closely as he wet the cloth again and put it to her forehead.

She knew he had something too do with what happened. All part of his plan no doubt, she thought. But, who could have attacked me? Did he attack me? Why would he though? All these questions raced through her head, as she slapped his hand away. Malfoy stared at his hand and then angrily scowled at her.

"What was that for?"

"I don't trust you, there for I do not want you near me. Be gone."

Malfoy had the urge to rip Hermiones throat out, very violent, but she was starting to get on his nerves. He threw the cloth into the bowl and walked out of the hospital wing, just as Madam Pomfrey ran back in. He didn't say a thing to her, he just hurried back to the head common room, rushing to his room he slammed the door shut and put a silence charm on his walls. He then went to the bathroom and did the same thing. When he got back he saw a figure sitting in a chair near his desk. Malfoy walked over and sat down opposite it.

"I knew it was you. As soon as she said she saw a silver hand. What are you doing here?"

The figure looked up and smirked. "That's no way to talk to your dear old Father, is it Draco."

Draco nodded and looked emotionless at his father. "What did you do to her?"

"Are you worried about the filthy mudblood?"

"Please father don't disgust me. I am just wondering what got her to react the way she did. Did you torture her or something?"

"That would have been nice, but no. I did not. I put a love spell upon her."

Malfoy grotesquely looked at him and shuttered at the thought.

"A love spell?" He asked

"Yes. Pansy sent a letter telling me that you had been trying your little heart out to gather that foul Granger's attention but nothing provailed. She was, in a way, too smart for her own good. So I conjured up a very violent love spell and made her drink it. The effects are quite painful as the liqioud transfumes through her entire body. That's why she was screaming. By this time tomorrow night, she'll be all over you."

Lucius laughed at Draco's disgusted expression. Draco shot his head up, he had rarely ever heard his father laugh.

"I know what your thinking Draco, but don't think my laughter has changed my morals. I still expect you to carry out this plan, I have made it easy for you, our family is depending on you to succeed. Our lives are at stake, don't forget that. But know this. I am unable to help you any further. Good night Draco and sorry that you will not be joining your mother and I for Christmas. Take care.

With that said, he apparated out of Hogwarts. Draco groaned at his fathers reminded of what would happen if he failed. No-one liked to hear that his loved ones lives were at stake if he did not succeed in this plan. He's thoughts travelled back to what he's father had said about Granger.

"A love potion, why didn't I think of that," Malfoy whispered to nobody. He threw himself into bed and was out like a light. He had been spending many nights trying to devise ways to get to Hermione but she was persistant. She knew he had to have some kinda agenda. Father was right, she was too smart for her own good. But it seems that he got the long end of the stick this time. Well, he's father got the long end of the stick.

Back in the the hospital wing, Hermione was trying to figure out what was happening to her. She felt weak at one moment and the next she felt completely fine. Right now she felt like she was going to die. Her hands were sweaty, her head ached and everytime she tried to get up her body just completely collasped back down. She couldn't even call for Madam Pomfrey because all her words were whispers. She felt herself fall and tried to latch onto something but there was nothing there. The light got darker, her eyes burned with feirceness and she couldn't hold on any longer. Just as the sirens rang, she collasped unconcious.

The noise shot straight to Madam Pomfrey's room. The alarm was designed so incase a student was in need of medical attention while in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey could be notified immeditaly. This very alarm had hardly ever been used, so you could only imagine how scared she was when it went off. Rushing too Hermione, she felt her forehead for temperature. It was freezing cold. Hermione was still breathing which was a plus. But, her body was below normal temperature which meant only one thing. Shrieking, she turned to face a very scared and willful painting above Hermiones head.

"Gorikas. Go to Professor McGongals room and alert her immediatly. Hurry." Pomfrey said, rushing over to her medicine cabinet and pulling out various jars. She picked as many as she could up and ran back over to Hermione, one of the ones she left behind rolled off the counter and onto the floor.

Smashing.

Harry shot up. Ron was shaking him awake, Ginny was there as well. They looked drowned out and scared, he pulled on his glasses and questioned them with a look.

"Harry, you got to wake up." He screamed. "It's Hermione. Something happened to her."

Confused, but without questioning, he raced after Ron and Ginny who were running towards the hospital wing, bursting through the doors. Every teacher was there, including Snape all standing over a bed. Harry pushed his way through and shrieked at what he saw, Ginny screamed and covered her eyes. Hermione was as pale as a ghost. Her hair was wet and sticky and she looked close to death. Pomfrey was searching through all her potions trying to figure out what to do but it was hopeless. Dumbledore rushed in and everyone stepped aside. He held Hermiones head as he poured something into her mouth. It seemed to work cause her colour was coming back, the professors breathed a sigh of relief and that caught sight of Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"What are you three doing out of bed?" McGonagall shrieked.

"What's happening to her? Is she going to be okay? Who did this, I'll kill them." Ron exclaimed, pacing back and forth all the while staring wide-eyed at a almost lifeless Hermione.

"Quiet, Mr Weasley." McGongall ordered. Dumbeldore shook his head and stood up straight.

"No, Minerva. They deserve to know. Miss Granger has been poisoned. Whoever was in her room earlier on tonight did this too her. We do not know if she will be okay. The last person to be poisoned like this, died."

Ginny screamed again before fainting into Ron's arms. Harry looked from Dumbledore to Hermione.

"Are you saying that, Hermione could die?" He asked quietly.

"It's possible. But, we are more advanced in our potions these days and with a lot of investigating it is very likely we could find an antidote." Dumbeldore tried to reassure them, but the shock of his previous words were slowly and harshly fitting into their bodies.

"But, if you don't then she'll..." Harry didn't believe this was happening.

Not too Hermione. Snape cut in before he could finish.

"Potter. I have studied this type of Potion before and am well aware of what needs to be done. If you excuse me, I must be off. Dumbledore, I will notify you as soon as I come across the antidote."

With one swiff of his cape, Snape left.

"Wait, someone was in her room. When? Who? What did they do to her?" Harry finally gathered his senses and stuck into detective mode.

"We are not quite sure yet Mr Potter, but we are investigating the matter." McGonagall said, unreassuringly.

"I am confused. Is she going to live... or..or... is she going to... die." Ron cried out, trying hard not to fall over as Ginny was still passed out in his arms. Pomfrey saw this and immediantly levitated her too a bed. Ron muffled a silent thanks and then turned back to the Professors for his answer. They all looked at him nervously and then went there own way. McGonagall walked over to them.

"Mr Weasley. We do not know what is going to happen. All we can do is hope for the best and find the person responsible. It's very late and you have classes tomorrow. Maybe you should go back to bed."

Harry and Ron stared at her in astonishment. There best-friend was lying in a bed, feared to be dieing, and she wants us too sleep. They both shook their heads and took a seat next to Hermione. Ginny was awake now and she made her way over there. Sitting next to Harry, she took his hand and smiled. Harry smiled back at her. They sat there for hours just staring at Hermione and trying to take it in. All they could do is sit there and comfort each-other.

Days later, Harry and Ron were sitting in the same position as they were the first night they spent by Hermiones side. The room was filled with beautiful bouquets, most of them the flower she was named after. Harry and Ron could often be seen in the Hospital Wing. Ginny visited as well with Lavender and the Patil twins, but spent most of her time taking over Hermione's head duties and helping out Malfoy whenever she could.

Malfoy, of course, didn't like it one bit but he didn't protest for she did nearly all the work. He spent most of the meetings in thought. Not really understanding what was happening too Hermione. Ginny had explained it too him briefly. But, she was a little mum on the details.

There were rumours floating around everywhere. The most popular being Granger was pregnant with Potters child, which on a good day switched to her being pregnant with Weasley's child. All the insane ramblings of Parvati and Patil. One night, after a Prefect meeting, Ginny starting blurting it all out too him. Like, she needed someone to talk to and needed someone to hear what was happening to one of her closest friends. He listened, whole time pretending not too care. But, he was really interested in what she was saying. She realised half-way through who she was telling this too and ran out.

Malfoy watched her leave then collapsed in a sofa chair. He's father told him it was harmless. Well he did say it was violent, but he also said she'd be all over him by the next night. Which, without him complaining, she was not. She was dieing. He felt a tug in his stomach, he couldn't unerstand it. He felt just the way he felt when he thought that Hagrid had been killed. He..."_cared_". He was worried about Granger. He still hated her with every fiber of his being, but he didn't want her too die. He may have said it in the past, but he never meant it. If there was anybody in the world that he wanted dead.

It was Voldemort.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. THANK YOU.**


	12. The Antidote

**Chapter 12**

**The Antidote.**

It was the news that everybody was waiting for. Well, not so much the slytherins, but the rest of Hogwarts was in a fit of choas. The hospital wing looked more like a gift shop with all the presents that students had been buying for Hermione. Get well teddies, hope you feel better soon cards, flowers. Harry and Ron insisted that Madam Pomfrey leave the shrines there so that _when _Hermione woke up, she could see how many people miss her and wish her the best. But, back to the exciting news.

Snape had done it.

Two and a half weeks after Hermione was found lying unconcious on the Head Common Room floor, the antidote to the deadly love potion was ready. Dumbledore made it abundently clear that he wanted only close friends and teachers too know about what they were doing. He didn't want a swarm of students to come in and try and get a glimpse of this legandary event. You see, Hermione would go down in history as being the first person to survive this type of Love Potion, even though only one other person had taken it, after a few restless weeks, she had passed away. Hermione hopefully was going to survive. Snape was certain that this would work. So the day came, other students were at lunch. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Hermiones father were there. Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sproat and Pomfrey were the teachers amoung the friends and relatives. Dumbledore led them in a silent prayer, as Snape unscrewed the lid, tilted Hermione's head up in the air and poured the liquid down her throat, he then gently laid her head back down on the pillow and stepped back next to McGonagall waiting for the desired reaction.

Several moments passed and still nothing. The room was getting warmer and Harry could feel the tension expanding, the mild expressions said what words could not. Hermione's father was crying silently, Mrs Weasley was doing her best to comfort him. Mr Weasley was holding Ron and Ginny. Fred and George had their hands on Harrys shouldars. For a minute the room seemed ready to explode, then the door burst open and everyone jumped. Someone walked in, it must have been someone really uncommon. Harry heard some gasps and then saw Ron advance on whoever walked in. Mr Weasley pulled him back out of Harry's eye view and he saw what was so shocking, it was Narcissa Malfoy. Dumbledore moved everyone to the side and then quietly took Narcissa into the other room, the adults seemed unfazed by this strange occurance even though Harry, along with the other kids, were shocked beyond belief as Dumbledore re-emerged into the room.

Narcissa bid farewell to everyone with a wave and then walked out. Harry had no time to ponder on this, for Dumbledore walked over to Hermione bend down close to her face and blew on her eyes, then suddenly she stirred and her eyes began to open. Dumbledore smiled in victory and then moved away from her, the rest of the room saw what had happened and erupted in applause.

Harry and Ron hugged each-other and then hugged whoever was beside them. Harry grasped his arms around someone muscular and when he looked up to see Snape bleaming down at him, he pulled himself away. "Sorry" He muttered, mentally vomiting. He decided to focus his attention on Hermione who was just laying still, she had no idea what was going on. Dumbledore gestured for everyone to leave now that she was awake, except Hermione's father who was welcome to stay for as long as he saw fit. Harry, Ginny and Ron spared no thought and raced off after Fred and George who were headed towards the Great Hall.

"How long are you going to stay this time, Fred and George?" Ron asked, as they caught up to the twins. Fred just looked at George and shrugged, George turned to Ron and smiled.

"As long as we see fit." He said, imitating what Dumbledore told Hermione's father. They all laughed as the emerged into the Hall, all conversations ceased and all heads turned towards the entrance. It was freaky these days to see Harry, Ginny and Ron so happy.

Fred and George decided to answer this for them.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN..." Fred began, cut off by George.

"WE ARE PLEASED TO INFORM YOU..." George continued.

"THAT THE LOVELY HERMIONE GRANGER..." Fred exclaimed, his hands high above his head.

" IS INDEED..." George finshed, catching eye with his brother. They stared at all the confused faces and then shouted togeather outloud.

"AWAKE."

The room erumted in applause, some Slytherins joined in but holted as the others gave them death glares. Gryfindore cheered the loudest.

Harry took his seat along with the others just as Dumbledore walked in, he smiled as the room was lively, he then twinkled his eye in the twins direction and they pointed their thumbs up at him. Dumbledore tried to do the same thing, but he looked really silly. So, he just laughed along with everybody else who saw this act.

The rest of the day flew by pretty quickly. Harry and Ron were exhausted but they made sure to visit a very well Hermione who was sitting up in bed doing the homework she missed. Ron just smirked in her direction and laughed it off. Harry, however had a lot of questions to ask her, but didn't feel very comfortable asking her them seen as she just got out of a coma.

"Hermione. I know that this may not be a very good time, and if you don't want to answer...that is fine. Just..." Harry was cut off by Ron who slapped him over the head. Hermione just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I didn't see he's face. I know it was a he because he was very strong. It could have been a strong women, I don't know, all I remember is...oh god, I got a letter from Harmonica. It was thrown under my bed. I think..."

Harry and Ron looked at each-other.

"What did it say?" Ron asked.

"I don't really remember. When I am released I will show you both, how long have I been unconcious?" Hermione asked.

"Almost three weeks. The whole school was really scared for you, did you see the shrine.." Ron replied, pointing to all the neat gifts that people had given her. She smiled nervously and looked at her hands.

"It's really great. I'll be sure to thank everyone. Has anything Malfoy related happened yet?"

Ron shook his head. "Nothing evil but he has been acting strange lately. He hardly attends his classes anymore and we rarely seem in the Great Hall."

Hermione squinted her eyes. "Weird"

Harry and Ron agreed with a nod and Hermione wen't back to her work. Harry thought it best to leave things at that and gestured for Ron to say goodbye so they could leave. He didn't want to, but decided it best for Hermione. She smiled as they left and watched the door shut. All alone, in an empty room she felt a little anxious. Putting her book away she laid down and closed her eyes before she knew it she was in a deep sleep.

Over in the Head Common Room, Malfoy was emancipating over the fire. He thought about what his father told him when he asked why the potion was taking so much effect on Granger.

Lucius just replied.

"You'll see."

And left it at that. He didn't explain further he just said, "You'll see." See what? See that he'll be responsible for her death. Draco thought outloud, he was so tired that he couldn't be bothered going into his room so he just fell asleep on the couch.

_A cold chill raced through his body as he drifted off into the same deep sleep as someone else. He felt movement around him but saw nothing. He tried to speak but all that came out of his mouth was white air. The huge room was filled with ice, but Draco felt no cold at all. He saw a figure in the distance, she was sitting down near a statue, hugging herself and swaying back and forth. He recognised her bushy hair but, no...it couldn't be. As he walked closer she stood up and turned around slowly. Both of there eyes widened at the sight. _

_"Granger"_

_Just then a loud noise interrupted him. It sounded like an explosion. It was getting closer. One after the other, Draco saw in front of him snow blowing up, Hermione pointed and it was happening behind him too. Before, they could run. An explosion in front of them sent them flying into the stone cold ice and flat on the ground. Something started pulling them back. Draco grabbed onto something as Hermione flew past him. He grabbed her hand, but couldn't hold on and was sucked into the Black Hole along with Granger. The second they had disappeared._

_Everything stopped._

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. THANK YOU.**


	13. Advanced Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is my own tale of how Harry Potter ends so there are some people in here that are suppose to be dead who may or may not die in my version I ask you to read this as it is and enjoy. No matter if some of it does not match with the real story of Harry Potter. Thank you, and also please Review. I really would like for everyone who reads this to tell me what they think...please! **

**Chapter 13.**

**Advanced Magic. **

Hermione bolted out of the covers, and jolted around looking for any signs of what she had just seen. Obviously she was dreaming as she found herself back in the hospital wing, the small tree like guard staring scarcely at her. Madam Pomfrey ran in as silently as she could as to not wake any of the other patients. As she casually walked over to the corner of the room. Hermione jumped back in to bed.

"Miss Granger. What seems to be the trouble dear?" she said, with a rather obscure smirk on her face. Rather strange expression Hermione thought but tossed aside as she tried to think of a quick lie to tell. She didn't see the point of saying something intelligent, after all, it wasn't real.

"Just a nightmare Madam Pomfrey. Nothing else. I apologise if I caused any ruccus."

Hermione smiled sincerely and laid back down in bed. Madam Pomfrey simply nodded tucked her in and walked back into her chambers giggling. Hermione took no notice as she was still deep in thought of what had incurred. As the lights dimmed down, Hermione turned on her back and stared up at the ceiling. _It couldn't have been real? _She thought. It felt real, like she was there, seeing everything. She didn't know what to make of it. Maybe hallucinations was a side effect to the potion she was given, or even to the antidote. Hermione thought a bit more about it then catched the time and cussed under her breath. She grabbed the sleeping juice Madam Pomfrey had left her earlier on and skulled the last in the bottle and then laid back down. She needed her rest, for tomorrow would be the day she returned to classes and to her Prefect duties. As she thought of all the work she had missed and needed to catch up on she dosed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stepped out of the shower and pulled his robe on roughly as he scurried around getting ready almost two hours before he was suppose too. He couldn't sleep after what happened the night before. He didn't know what it was, or what it meant. He did however know it had something to do with the potion Lucius gave Granger. _This was it_, he thought. _This is what I've been waiting for. Somehow I must use this to my advantage. _That is why he was up so early. He wanted to get to the library before anyone else and possible find any reading material about dreams. He wanted to have some knowledge of it before he asked Lucius, he didn't want to come off as an idiot. Draco finished getting ready, grabbed his bookbag and ran out the door. No-one cared what went on at this hour so he was free to sprint all the way to the library. As he turned the corner he ran straight into someone and it sent him flying onto the ground. It was dark so all he could see was a figure stand up and cross there arms.

"Who was that?" The figure questioned. Draco recognised the voice and rolled his eyes. He stood up and the figure came into the light.

"Just me Professor Quigley, Draco Malfoy." He answered.

"Oh, Mr Malfoy. What are you doing up this early? I suspect you have some prefect duties to attend to. I'll let you be on your way, but next time no running. If Miss Granger had not caught me I would have certainly broken a hip."

Draco nodded, than looked at her confused. Just then, another figure emerged from the Professor Quigleys classroom. The Professor said a quick "thank you" to Hermione and then walked back into her classroom, shutting the door abruptly. Draco looked at Hermione nervously, she did the same. Both of them thinking about the dream they had, and wondering if it meant anything. Draco, of course, knew it meant a whole lot. He wondered if she suspected anything, or was going to ask him something. When she just stood there looking at the wall, he rolled his eyes and walked away. He needed to figure it out himself what it was before he even concidered talking it over with the likes of her. Draco finally reached the library. As it was almost 5:30am in the morning, the library was closed, lucky for Draco all prefects get a stack of keys that open almost every door in the castle. With exception of the forbidden rooms. He unlocked the door, walked in and headed straight for the Divination section.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was so gathered in her thoughts she hardly noticed that Malfoy had gone. When she snapped out of it and saw she was alone, she nervously started walking to the dorm. Her gut feelings just kept pestering her for some reason. Something just didn't fit right. She'd never dreamt of Malfoy before and it was weird she would start now. Espiacially after the attack, and the fact Malfoy was the last person to see her concious. That's when Hermiones thoughts collided and a conclusion came out. How could she be so stupid? It wasn't coincidence that she was attacked, cured by a miraculous Malfoy potion and then first night concious starts dreaming about Malfoy. She mentally slapped herself and ran back down the hall, she had to read up more about this. Harry and Ron were still fast asleep and trying to wake them would be like taking a bone from Fluffy. Impossible. She had to do this herself and inform them at breakfast, she reached the library and pulled out her key but strangely to her, it was already open. Hermione walked in and looked around. There was no sign of anyone, she even said a loud hello but nobody answered back. Hermione didn't bother worrying about it and headed to the dreams section. There is always one book in each section that gives a direct description of what the topics all about. Everything you need to know is in that book, and all the others is just meaningless useless information. Hermione spotted the book, grabbed it then sat down. She hadn't begun reading the first page before someone tapped her shouldar from behind. Hermione screamed and shot around. There in the cruedest manner was Malfoy laughing his head off.

"Excuse you." She snapped.

"You scream like a girl." He said, still laughin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, gee, dumbass maybe it's cause I am a girl."

Draco stopped laughing and glared at her. "Don't call me a dumbass, Mudblood, I'm a lot smarter than you'll ever be."

"Doubtful and you really must come up with a different insult, at first it was hurtful now it's just plain silly." Hermione protested, turning back to the book.

"Your not going to find what we need to know in that book." Draco said, sitting next to her. Hermione's eyes widened and her head slowly turned to him

"What?"

Draco smiked. "I'm assuming your here because of a certain little dream you may have had last night that seemed oh too real"

"You had it too." She said dumbfounded.

"I did"

"Well, why did you think it important to read up on it. How do you know it was real?" She questioned.

"I don't know about you, but I don't usually have dreams about disgusting bushy haired girls I've hated since the first day here...espicially if the dream gives me scars."

"You've got scars, where?"

"I'm not showing you, might get off on it."

"Contrary to what you believe, not every girl falls flat on there feet for you, Malfoy."

"No...they just fall flat on there back." Draco exclaimed smirking.

Disgusted she turned away. "Your despicable."

"Your disgusting"

"Your repulsive." She fought back.

"You have really bad breath." He said moving away from her.

"Your unbelievable."

"Why thank you..."

"If you think..." She begun before Malfoy raised his hand at her and said, "shhh". She stood up.

"Don't shhhh me.."

Draco stood up too."Shut up and listen."

Hermione was about to say something before she heard what Draco obviously was hearing. Faint gasps and screams getting closer. Hermione closes the book and walks towards the door. Draco follows suit. The screams grow louder as the two grow closer to the Entrance of the Library. Draco pulls out his wand, and Hermione seeing this act pulls out hers as well. They catch each others worried glances and Draco yells "Inspinka Homora" and the doors burst open. Draco and Hermione both run out and raise there wands in front of them. Draco pointing left and Hermione pointing right. Nothing was there. They wait for a few seconds before turning to face each other.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head. "Probable one of those damn ghosts again. Freaky things."

Hermione looked around again rather weary of what just happened. She ran back into the library. Draco followed suit. Watching her grab all the books she could carry and run out, he chased after her.

"Are we going to talk about what happened or not?"

Hermione didn't say anything she just kept walking until she reached the head dormitories. Hermione looked behind her and saw Malfoy was still there.

"Why are you following me?"

Draco smirked. "Well..."

Hermione turned around. "Don't bother...I have a faint idea what your about to say."

Hermione opened the common room door and then chucked all the books on the table, grabbing a notepad she made herself comfortable and then opened a book up. Draco watched her intently until finally she looked up.

"What?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm waiting for you to speak."

"Well, I'm reading about dreams trying to figure out what happened last night. I ain't up for chit-chat right now Malfoy."

"I love the way you say my name."

Hermione shuttered. Draco sat in front of her and smiled. "I told you your not going to find what your looking for in any of the books in the library."

"Really?" Hermione said slamming her book down. "...and how do you know that, Malfoy!"

"Well, because I happen to have the book that we need."

Hermione nodded. "Where is it"

Malfoy smirked, stood up and pulled his wand out of his pocket. He pointed it at all the books Hermione had taken from the library and after a fee words from Malfoy. The five or so books turned into one. Hermione gasped.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

Malfoy just smiled. "Advance magic..my family has a lot of books in our personal library. Some of them so unique that you can't find them anywhere else and they have some neat spells in them. I think you'd rather like it."

Hermione scoffed. "Most the books in your "personal library" are probable filled with evil spells and enchantments. I don't think I'd much like that at all, Malfoy"

Draco growled. "Your impossible to please has anyone ever told you that."

Hermione laughed and opened the book. It begun shaking and then two eyes popped out of the pages, Hermione jumped. "What would you like to know about, Miss"

Hermione just looked wide eyed at the book and then at Draco. "It can talk?"

Draco nodded. "We'd like the divination section please."

The book closed it's eyes and softly replied, "Very Well"

Hermione sat back down still transfixed on Draco who followed suit.

"Not all evil spells and enchantments."

The book begun flipping pages and after a few seconds rested on one intitled, "Divination explained." Hermione trailed down the index until she came across a word that seemed familiar to her so she called it out. The book suddenly flipped to the first chapter, both Draco and Hermione read the first paragraph silently, eyes widening at every word;

_**WITHSTAVES**_

_Withstaves are dreams and can be nightmares/premonitions of the past present and future happenings. Withstaves are created out of thin air and often transport a person to a certain sitiuation where they experiance for themselves the future. The most notorious an well known Withstave dream occured between Harmonica and Salazar Slytherin both of whom were hatred enemies at the time. They ended up saving each-others lives in the Withstave dream and then as the potion formed created an heir. Harmonica and Salazar exited the dream still in love and gave birth to Hartious Slytherin who in time ended up killing his father in the battle of VenSta. Harmonica Slytherin became Immortal the moment Salazar died as the spell was never reversed. The only way to get out of a Withstave dream once it has ingulped you is to either die or save the soul you were chosen to save, even though you will ultimately wake up in love with that person. Unless the Withstave spell is reversed by the person who cast it firstly upon you, it will forever flow through your viens and if either of the souls die..the remaining soul with become Immortal and unstoppable. If the soul that has died is female, the male soul inherits an untimely power that was created by the four Mephisto's of the 12th century. (_To Read more about Mephisto and the ultimate power, say "Mephisto")

Hermione was about to say it when suddenly she heard a thud. Draco jumped up and looked around. The whispers were back again and this time they were louder. Just as Hermione stood up they were thrown back into the bookstand, they looked up to see some kind of black air come in from the open window. Hermione screamed and then raced up the stairs, Draco stayed back. Hermione got into her room and slammed the door shut. Running to her window she locked it and then curled up under the table. She heard curses being shot and Draco running passed her door. She saw the black shadow near her door form into boots. Hermione held her breath as the door started rattling. She screamed as the glass shattered and the room started too shake. Climbing out from under the table, Hermione jumped over her bed and ran into the conjoining bathroom not before the door swung open and Hermione took a look at who it was. She gasped as she saw a tall figure wearing a green cloak. It moved into the light, it's head slowly raising until Hermione could see clearly what it was. She screamed as it's yellow eyes looked straight into hers, it's face disfigured and teeth as dark as the night. Hermione was pulled into the bathroom by Draco and he slammed the door. He then grabbed her hand and ran into his room. The bathroom door burst open and the figure floated in, Draco shouted the death curse at it which made Hermione run past him but it didn't work. Draco had fired the deadliest of all curses, that was proven to kill anyone who ever came in contact with it, but whatever this thing was. It wasn't magical or humen. It couldn't be killed by any of there magic. Draco was thrown across the room with a wave of it's hand, and then it transfixed itself on Hermione. She screamed and tried to run but her feet were stuck to the ground. She screamed for help, but Draco was knocked out. She then looked at the monster. "What do you want from me" She asked crying. It raised it's hand and then called for Hermione's necklace.

"This" It said, as the necklace broke of her and into his hands. He then threw her into the wall next to Draco and she was knocked out too. The monster pocketed the necklace, formed into black dust and then raced out of Draco's room, down the corridor steps, into the head common room, out the window it came in from just mere minutes ago, down passed the whomping willow right out front of Hagrids Hut were it then shone a bright light as soon as it hit the ground...forming into a dog. It barked. The door to the hut swung open and Hagrid walked out.

"What are you doing out her Fang, come inside."

Fang obeyed and raced in, as Hagrid took a look around the grounds he walked into his house and shut the door. Switching the light off.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. THANK YOU.**


End file.
